7 Rules of Love
by sniperpadalecki
Summary: Antes de morrer, a mãe de Jensen le deu sete regras para seguir. Porém quando ele chega na sexta, começa a ter problemas. Fic baseada num filme.
1. Graphic

**7 Rules of love.**

**Título:** _7 Rules of love_ (7 Regras do amor)  
**Autor:** jt!sniper  
**Pares:** Jared Padalecki/Jensen Ackles - Padaleckiackles  
**Número de palavras:** Capitulos diversos, não tem como dizer, ainda não está terminada.  
**Classificação:** NC 17, sexo entre homens, romance entre homens.  
**Disclaimer:** Ficção, Jay e Jen não me pertecem, nem o restante dos personagens, não ganho nenhum centavo com isso.  
**Aviso:** sexo explícito entre homens.  
**Spoilers:** Nenhum.  
**Beta:** Ninguém.

**A/N:** Essa fic é AU, ou seja, Universo Alternativo.

**Sinopse:** Antes de morrer, a mãe de Jensen le deu sete regras para seguir.  
Porém quando ele chega na sexta, começa a ter problemas.  
Fic baseada num filme.

* * *

**7 Rules of Love**

_By jt!sniper_

Era difícil pra um médico e principalmente para um pai, dar a notícia a seu filho de sete anos. O câncer de sua mãe era terminal, era isso, fim da história. Geralmente oncologistas acabam criando uma certa frieza ao simplesmente dar a notícia assim, sem mais e nem menos, não preocupando-se em digerir a notícia, já que não lhe dizia respeito. Até onde isso poderia ser errado, era impossível dizer. Porque temos que concordar que, se o cara for se lamentar a cada notícia ruim, era melhor ele trocar de especialização. Ou melhor, de profissão.

Roger Alan Ackles era um homem completamente apaixonado pela esposa. Amou-a desde que a vira, e desde então, nunca mais se separaram. Seu único filho nasceu, Jensen. Talvez o fato dele ter amadurecido um pouco mais rápido que os meninos da sua idade, deu-se justamente por ele ter tido um bom ensinamento de sua mãe, que aproveitava ao máximo cada momento com o filho, já que sabia que infelizmente não o veria crescer.

Jensen estava em seu quarto desenhando na cama, ao lado de Donna.

- E o que você está desenhando afinal de contas? – Ela perguntou docemente, afagando os cabelos loiros do filho.

- É o Céu. – Ele respondeu, sem tirar os olhos do papel. A mãe, com o rosto pálido já pela doença que a consumia, olhou emocionada em resposta ao filho. – O que vou fazer sem você?

Ela chamou o filho mais pra perto, que automaticamente juntou-se a mãe, deitando na cama.

- Tive uma idéia. – Ela começou, pegando o desenho das mãos do filho e virando a folha para a parte que não tinha o desenho. – Vou fazer um gráfico pra você. – Jensen prestava atenção em todos os movimentos da mãe. – Se você não souber o que fazer, e nem o papai, isso vai ajudá-lo, filho, vai ser como se eu estivesse segurando sua mão.

Ela pegou um dos lápis de cor que Jensen usava pra pintar e desenhou a própria mão de um lado da folha.

- Prontinho. – Ela disse. – Serão sete, ok? Por causa da sua idade...

- Sete e meio então! – Corrigiu Jensen, animado.

- Certo. – Ela disse rindo. – A regra número um é que, enquanto você for criança, vai brincar bastante. – Jensen confirmou com a cabeça, enquanto ela escrevia no papel cada regra, ao lado do desenho da mão. – Quando fizer nove anos, peça ao papai pra te deixar dormir no acampamento de férias... É um ritual de passagem importante. – Donna tinha um tom calmo na voz, e Jensen estava muito atento. – Quando você fizer doze anos, vai entrar pro Junior High, e seria legal se concorresse a algum cargo na classe... Que tal tesoureiro?

- Que tal presidente? – Jensen retrucou com um sorriso de orelha a orelha, fazendo Donna rir como há algum tempo não o fazia.

- Presidente então! – Ela continuou – Quando você estiver na High School, pode namorar quando tiver dezesseis anos... E tem que ser uma pessoa legal, com quem você se divirta...

- E devo me casar? – Jensen perguntou curioso.

- Não, não não. – A mãe se apressou a responder. – Vamos chamar de 'pessoa número um'. – Ela concluiu e Jensen assentiu. – Na faculdade, seu primeiro objetivo será a educação...

- E o segundo? – O menino de olhos verdes perguntou curioso.

- O romance! – Donna respondeu. – Lá você encontrará a pessoa 'número dois' e 'número três'. – Ela continuou, enquanto escrevia a continuação ao lado do desenho. – Você tem que ter muitas experiências antes de se casar. – Jensen mal piscava. – Depois, você vai decidir que tipo de trabalho quer... Você pode ser qualquer coisa que quiser! – Ela sorriu para o filho. – Médico?

- Sangue! – Ele respondeu, fazendo uma careta.

- Advogado? – A mãe deu outra sugestão enquanto ria.

- O que ele faz? – Jensen perguntou curioso.

- Ele argumenta e consegue o que quer. – A mãe do menino respondeu da maneira mais simples que conseguia pensar.

- Isso é bom. Serei isso. – Jensen respondeu animado. Realmente falando daquela forma, parecia ser uma profissão fascinante.

- Mas não saia correndo pra faculdade. – Ela continuava. – Vá á Europa se quiser! É um ótimo lugar para um romance também. – Ela dizia e ia escrevendo 'número quatro' no papel. – Com a quinta pessoa, você terá um relacionamento longo... – Ela agora escrevia 'número cinco'.

- Tudo bem – Jensen respondeu. – Casarei com o sexto pra você poder descansar em paz! – Mas a mãe do menino sinalizou que não com a cabeça. – Que tal o número sete? – Jensen disse esperançoso. A mãe finalmente o encarou dizendo sim, enquanto escrevia 'número sete' no papel. – Será a pessoa número sete então? O que será diferente?

- Verá fogos de artifício. – Donna respondeu. Pensativa.

- Como no 4 de julho? – Jensen perguntou animado.

Donna então pegou a mão do filho, pousando-a sob o papel e fazendo o mesmo desenho da pequena mão do menino ao lado das regras, fazendo com que a lista ficasse no meio, entre os desenhos das duas mãos.

- Será fogos de artifício diferentes. – Ela disse enquanto desenhava. – Entenderá quando acontecer.

O pai de Jensen entrou no quarto, se aproximando dos dois, ficando ao lado de Donna.

- E Jensen... – Ela recomeçou. – As mãos de vocês... – Donna pegou uma das mãos do marido gentilmente, o encarando nos olhos. - ...vão se encaixar perfeitamente. – Jensen observou o encaixe perfeito que montava as mãos de seus pais naquela cena.

***

Por volta das sete da manhã do outro dia, Jensen ainda dormia quando seu pai o acordou, passando as mãos pelos cabelos rebeldes do filho. Jensen acordou de forma serena.

- Oi amigão. – Roger esperou o filho esfregar os olhos para acordar melhor, sentando-se na cama, encarando o pai. Já imaginava que as notícias não eram boas. – Mamãe passou mal ontem a noite. – Concluiu Roger, recebendo o abraço compreensivo do filho, entendendo que seu pai queria dizer que sua mãe não estava mais entre eles.

O choro foi inevitável, de ambos, quando Jensen abraçou-se ao pai, encarando o desenho que havia feito com sua mãe em cima da escrivaninha.

***

Alguns anos já haviam se passado, e Jensen já era um homem feito. Aos trinta anos ele já era um advogado de um grande escritório em Nova York.

Ele estava em casa ainda já, após o trabalho, quando puxou um antigo baú de baixo da cama, abrindo com uma chave que guardava na gaveta do criado-mudo, ao lado de sua cama.

Nele continham camisetas de alguns países europeus, um bottom de campanha de presidente de classe escolar, escrito 'Jensen para Presidente'. Uma foto dele abraçado com uma garota, onde no verso dizia 'Elizabeth, número um', uma folha de caderno rabiscada com corações e seu nome ao lado de outro nome, 'Vince', e uma etiqueta escrito 'Vince, número dois'. Um CD com uma dedicatória de uma garota chamada 'Louise', com a etiqueta escrito 'número três', tirou por fim um boné preto, com a etiqueta 'Brian, número quatro.'

Quando finalmente achou o antigo desenho que tinha feito com sua mãe. Estava riscado até o número quatro, e ele acabara de riscar – com certa raiva – a regra número cinco, guardando em seguida de volta ao baú o desenho acompanhado de um cartão de natal assinado por alguém chamado Leo.

Era sexta-feira, noite de jantar com seu pai. Ele dirigiu até a sua antiga casa, levando sopa. Sim, eles tinham um cardápio. Ele pegou a agenda e riscou o compromisso o qual já estava a caminho. Jensen adorava riscar coisas. Sempre mantinha anotações apenas pelo przer de poder riscá-las depois de cumpridas.

- Pronto. – Jensen disse, enquanto terminava de arrumar a mesa e seu pai lhe servia champagne, estendendo uma taça ao loiro.

- Ao adeus ao Leo. – Ele brindou, brincando com Jensen.

- Ei! – Jensen protestou. – Leo foi uma relação produtiva pra mim. – Ele acrescentou. Seu pai estava feliz pela relação ter acabado. Não que o problema fosse a bissexualidade de Jensen, mas o tal Leo realmente não era o melhor partido.

- Jensen, o cara te traiu. – Roger dizia como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo e Jensen não entendesse.

- E agora eu sei que tenho que procurar pessoas que não me traiam! – Jensen respondeu com certa ingenuidade. – Ele sentou-se a mesa, juntamente com seu pai. – Qual é, pai! Leo foi uma... – Ele fez uma pausa, procurando pelas palavras. – ...experiência necessária pra mim. – Ele ergueu a taça. – Um brinde a 'seguir em frente'!

- Ah, certo. – Roger riu. – O gráfico.

- É! O gráfico. – Jensen respondeu. – Ah pai, você não pode negar que tudo que a mamãe recomendou estava certo. Acampamento, presidente da turma, viagem a Europa... – Ele voltou a segurar a taça pra brindar. – É a mágica da minha vida! – Ele sorriu enquanto seu pai sorria conformado, já havia desistido de fazer Jensen esquecer daquilo mesmo, brindando.

Eles brindaram e tiveram o típico jantar calmo.

***

Na manhã seguinte, Jensen estava de volta ao trabalho. Adentrou o prédio da companhia de advogados o qual era sócio, andando com pressa até a sala de reuniões.

- A um mês do julgamento... – Jensen ouvia seu chefe, Jim Beaver, falar, sentado na mesa enorme ao lado de seu colega de trabalho e amigo, Tom Welling. – ...dependo de vocês, moças e rapazes. – Todos levantaram-se da mesa, acreditando se tratar do fim da reunião. Mas, Jim Beaver continuou. – Quem vai ao julgamento do McNamara? Foi remarcado para as nove da manhã.

- Amanhã é sábado. – Jensen disse baixinho, fazendo com que apenas Tom ouvisse, enquanto se retiravam.

- Ele quis dizer hoje. – Tom retrucou quando saíam da sala.

- Ficarei aqui, no mínimo, até meia-noite desse jeito! – Jensen respondeu, ligeiramente frustrado.

- Se você quer uma sociedade, essa é a sua chance. – Tom tentava incentivar Jensen.

- Eu sei, eu sei. – Jensen disse, um pouco inconformado, enquanto passavam pela porta até o elevador.

- E dependo de você! – Tom acrescentou. – Espero que fique a noite toda se precisar...

- Eu vou. – Disse Jensen, um pouco mais conformado. – Mas e meu sono? Tenho um encontro amanhã. – Jensen concluiu, parando perto de sua mesa.

- Use seus óculos para disfarçar as olheiras. – Tom disse num sorriso forçado. – Vai se dar bem de qualquer forma. – O moreno alto de olhos azuis deu dois tapinhas no ombro de Jensen e saiu pelo elevador.

- Ótimo. – Murmurou Jensen.

***

Ele estava vestido de branco, num traje típico para jogar tênis, perto de uma quadra no clube que freqüentava. Ele checou sua agenda mais uma vez para ter certeza.

_JACK – LOIRA – SACOLA DE TÊNIS PRETA_

Enquanto guardava discretamente a agenda, percebeu uma pela loira entrar pela porta ao seu lado, carregando uma sacola preta.

- Ei... Jack? – Ele arriscou, levantando-se quando a moça bonita virou-se para encará-lo.

- Jack? Eu? Não! – Ela respondeu simpática, abrindo um belo sorriso.

- Oh... – Jensen ficou ligeiramente sem graça, e sorriu. – Me desculpe! Eu estou esperando alguém, sabe aqueles encontros as escuras... – A moça concordou, assentindo que havia entendido. – Só que está... sete minutos atrasada então... – Ele parou de falar e houve um pequeno silêncio constrangedor. – Bem, obviamente não é você... – Ele sorriu, fazendo-a sorrir sem graça também. – Então... me desculpe te incomodar. – Ele concluiu, virando-se de costas, pronto para voltar ao seu banco onde esperava sentado.

- Ei... – A moça o chamou, fazendo-o virar-se de volta para encará-la. – Divirta-se. – Ela desejou, sorrindo.

- Obrigado. – Ele sorriu um tanto quanto surpreso. – Gentil da sua parte...

A moça voltou a tomar seu caminho e Jensen sorriu. Por um momento desejou que seu encontro tivesse sido mesmo ela. Lógico que suas esperanças se esvaíram quando ele a viu abraçando outro cara quando chegou até a quadra para jogar.

- Alguém joga tênis? – Jensen ouviu uma voz vinda de trás de onde estava.

- Jack... – Ele murmurou observando o homem calvo, com ralos fios loiros, que parecia bastante animado em vê-lo, e sorria, assentindo que era mesmo o tal Jack. Jensen realmente desejou que o cara não apenas tivesse atrasado, mas preferia que ele nem tivesse aparecido.

***

Jensen andou até a padaria onde sempre comia antes de ir ao trabalho. Logo que entrou, dirigiu-se ao balcão. A fila era imensa, mas ele nunca precisava esperar nela. Ele viu Jared de longe, que aparecia com uma bandeja de pães doces recém feitos, fazendo sinal com a cabeça pra que ele se dirigisse ao lado oposto do balcão. Jensen sorriu ao vê-lo e admitiu que adorava aquela mordomia de ser amigo do gerente da padaria.

- Oi! – Ele cumprimentou o moreno alto que lhe entregava um pacote já pronto.

- Croissant de chocolate e café sem açúcar. – Jared disse, entregando a encomenda de Jensen. Ele já sabia décor, Jensen pedia sempre a mesma coisa.

- Obrigado, cara! – Ele pagou e já preparava-se para sair, vendo o movimento e percebendo que Jared não ia ter tempo pra ficar conversando como sempre faziam.

- Não vejo o mais o Grudento por aqui. – Jared brincou, antes que Jensen saísse.

- Não, você não verá mais o Leo por aqui. – Jensen respondeu, com um sorriso de canto.

- Tenho algumas coisas pra você levar pro pessoal do escritório. – Jared entregou uma sacola média, com alguns pães e sanduíches para Jensen levar.

- Jay, isso realmente não é necessário... – Jensen respondeu um pouco sem graça.

- Você foi meu primeiro cliente ano passado. – O moreno alto exibia o belo sorriso com covinhas. – Merece até mais!

- Vou começar a sentir como se te devesse algo... – Jensen disse ainda sorrindo, segurando a sacola, que parecia pesada.

- Ah é? – Jared disse, um pouco por impulso. – Bem, então quero te pedir uma coisa... – Ele ajeitou-se no balcão, e Jensen o olhava atento. – É um casamento.

- O quê? – Jensen o encarou um tanto quanto assustado.

- Quero que vá comigo. – Jared acrescentou. – Como um favor...

- O quê? – Jensen riu dessa vez, curioso com o convite.

- É de uma velha amiga da escola. É uma longa história... – Ele tranqüilizou Jensen. – Mas posso levar alguém, e realmente não vou agüentar ir sozinho.

Jensen ficou um pouco sem jeito, e riu. Realmente não esperava que Jared quisesse algo que mais parecia um encontro com ele.

- Leve aquela ruiva bonita que vem sempre aqui! – Jensen sugeriu, sorrindo um pouco perdido.

- Convidei. – Jared respondeu, sem graça. – Ela não quis. É que é fora da cidade.

- Fora da cidade? – Repetiu Jensen, franzindo o cenho.

- Tudo bem, é que ele é de Boston, mas a futura esposa sempre quis casar em Orcas Island.

- Jared... – Jensen titubeou por um momento. – Bem, quando é?

- Daqui três semanas.

- Dá tempo de você achar alguém então. – Jensen disse empolgado, tentando animá-lo.

Jared baixou a cabeça respirando fundo e voltando a olhar Jensen, com um sorriso um tanto quanto triste.

- Certo. – Ele disse baixinho, pigarreando em seguida.

- Olha Jare, eu adoraria arranjar alguém pra você. – Jensen respondeu ainda tentando animar o moreno. – Conheço umas meninas incríveis... Mas vou pensar... – Jensen concluiu sorrindo, Jared apenas assentiu com a cabeça, um pouco desesperançoso. – Estou atrasado, mas vou pensar no assunto! – O loiro preparou-se para sair, quando impulsivamente disse a primeira coisa que lhe veio a cabeça. – Sabe quem? Sandy! Ela é linda, tem um corpão!

- Certo. – Jared respondeu, completamente desinteressado.

- Não esquenta! – Jensen dizia enquanto saía da padaria. – Vou pensar!

Jensen deixava o lugar quando parou subitamente na porta de entrada, arregalando os olhos quando viu quem acabara encontrando.

- Oi! – A loira bonita da quadra de tênis cumprimentou Jensen igualmente surpresa. – Então, Jack foi tudo que você esperava? – Ela voltou a sorrir daquele jeito simpático.

- Pra dizer a verdade, não! – Jensen respondeu, rindo. – Mas, o que se podia esperar né? Quem marcou o encontro foi meu dentista após meu namorado me trair com a ex. – A loira surpreendeu-se ao ouvir que se tratava de outro homem, mas apenas sorriu, não quis parecer indelicada. – De certo pensou que eu estava na fossa e precisava me animar, conhecer outras pessoas, mas... enfim, já passou. – Jensen concluiu.

Alguém pediu licença a ambos para passar e então eles perceberam que estavam no meio da entrada e obviamente entraram na padaria, Jensen a acompanhou até o balcão.

- Venha por este lado, meu amigo pode te atender, assim você não tem que esperar. – Jensen disse enquanto andava até a parte do balcão onde estivera antes.

- Obrigada. – Ela agradeceu o seguindo.

- E como foi seu encontro? – Ele perguntou, lembrando-se da cena que vira, dela abraçada a outro cara.

- Não era um encontro. – Ela respondeu.

- Ah, você é casada? – Jensen perguntou, um pouco curioso.

- Não. Mas quando eu casar ainda terei encontros. – Ela sorriu ao ver a expressão um pouco chocada de Jensen. – Com a minha esposa, claro. As crianças terão babá! – Ela riu da brincadeira e Jensen acabou rindo também.

- Olá. – Jared apareceu no balcão olhando a moça e em seguida Jensen. – Ué, você não estava atrasado? – Ele perguntou, estranhando ver Jensen ali novamente.

- Não! – Jensen disse. – Quer dizer, sim. – Ele se corrigiu, confuso. – Estava mas aí eu encontrei... ela. – Jensen sorriu abertamente para Jared.

- E o que vai querer? – Jared perguntou a moça loira.

- O mesmo que ele! – Ela respondeu, referindo-se a Jensen.

- Ok. – Jared respondeu com certa má vontade. – Croissant de chocolate e café sem açúcar então. – Jared virou-se de costas, a fim de pegar o pedido.

- A cafeína me deixa mais elétrica! – Ela disse, virando-se para Jensen.

- Também sou assim. – Ele concordou.

- Ah, e o cara do clube de tênis é um antigo colega de faculdade. – Ela recomeçou. – Ele está na cidade para...

- Negócios? – Jensen acrescentou por ela.

- Exatamente. – Ela respondeu. – Foi bom revê-lo. Eu vim de Chicago e trabalho tanto que nem tenho vida social quase.

- Entendo... – Jensen assentiu com a cabeça.

- Três dólares. – Jared interrompeu de trás do balcão. A moça loira pagou e agradeceu, pegando seu lanche.

- Vejo você amanhã? – Jared perguntou, olhando para Jensen.

- Aham. – Ele respondeu desinteressadamente, sem tirar os olhos da recém conhecida. Jared apenas os observou sair com um olhar triste. – Você vai adorar! – Jensen dizia apontando para a encomenda dela. – Jared faz o melhor croissant!

- E qual é seu nome? – Ela perguntou, de forma mais despojada.

- Jensen Ackles.

- Jensen, eu sou Danneel Harris. – Ela se apresentou gentilmente, puxando uma agenda eletrônica da bolsa. – Tem uma dessas? Não vivo sem isso, deveria comprar uma!

- E abrir mão da satisfação de riscar as coisas? Nem pensar! – Jensen retrucou rindo, tomando um gole de seu café.

- Mas sempre tem o botão 'delete'. – Danneel rebateu sorrindo, enquanto Jensen apenas negava com a cabeça, fazendo a loira rir ainda mais. – Adoraria ter seu telefone. – Ela concluiu.

Jensen sorriu mais do que sua boca podia, pegando o aparelho das mãos de Danneel um pouco desajeitado.

- Nem sei usar isto! – Ele dizia enquanto tentava buscar os números.

- Isso, isso mesmo, está fazendo certo. – Danneel respondeu, guiando Jensen pelos comandos da agenda.


	2. The Sixth

TWO – THE SIXTH

Jensen saiu do banho e checou a secretária eletrônica pela décima vez. Sentou-se na cama, tentou se concentrar num livro, mas não deu certo. Ele olhava para o telefone, desejando mentalmente que ele tocasse.

Por fim, pegou o telefone discando um número conhecido.

- Ei, Chris, sou eu... Olha só, você pode testar minha secretária? Não... tipo... olha só é nova, de repente pode ser que esteja dando problema...

Ele desligou e esperou tocar mais uma vez. Após duas chamadas, ouviu sua própria voz na secretária eletrônica.

"_Oi, aqui é Jensen. Não posso atender agora, mas pode deixar mensagem que eu ligo de volta."_

- Testando um, dois, três. – A voz de Chris Kane ecoou do outro lado da linha pela máquina. – Eu acho que o defeito é no cérebroda tal Danneel. – Chris Kane estava em casa junto com a esposa, terminando seu café da manhã. – Tenho que ir, Jenny, tchau. Ah! Pegue um croissant e vá trabalhar!

Jensen apenas suspirou ao terminar de ouvir a mensagem recém deixada por Christian. Vestiu-se rapidamente e passou no trabalho. Ele sentia que aquilo já estava se tornando rotina. Ok, ele estava na profissão que escolheu, mas senta que tinha algo errado. Ele não tinha prazer naquilo tudo.

***

Já havia passado uma semana e Danneel não tinha ligado. De certo esqueceu. De certo não sentia aquele interesse por Jensen que ele pensava, mas ele realmente não conseguia parar de pensar nela. Agradeceu por pelo menos ser sexta-feira novamente.

- Ei... – Ele entrou pela porta da frente na casa do pai, suspirando cansado.

- Ei filho! – Roger cumprimentou da cozinha, enquanto finalizava o jantar. – Dia difícil?

- Antes tivesse acabado... – Reclamou Jensen, tirando a jaqueta. – Tenho que voltar depois.

- Ah que chato.

- Mas tudo bem. – O loiro respondeu, ajudando o pai com alguns temperos na mesa. – Esse caso é enorme, é uma grande chance na minha carreira. Sou o advogado mais jovem de lá... – Concluiu Jensen.

- E isso é ótimo, certo? – Roger perguntou, estranhando a falta de animação do filho.

- É. – Jensen continuou respondendo desinteressado.

- E por que estão você parece tão chateado?

- Pareço? – Jensen retrucou sem tirar os olhos dos temperos.

- E como.

- Bom... – Jensen respirou fundo. – Tem essa garota... Danneel. – Ele fez uma pausa, escolhendo as palavras. – Sei lá, achei que tínhamos nos entendido, mas... parece que... – Ele parou de fazer o que estava fazendo e encarou o pai, franzindo o cenho. – Ah... não sei porque estou contando pra você... – Ele cruzou os braços. – É da sua vida amorosa que devíamos estar falando.

Seu pai apenas revirou os olhos impaciente. Ele andou até a geladeira pra tentar evitar o contato visual, mas Jensen era insistente.

- Estou falando sério. – Recomeçou o loiro. – Você poderia sair um pouco mais e...

- Jensen. – Roger o interrompeu, colando um post-it na testa do filho, escrito 'fica frio', fazendo o loiro rir.

***

- Quem diria que um patins podia machucar, hein? – A esposa de Chris dizia a Jensen enquanto fazia um curativo no cotovelo dele. – Da próxima vez, tente usar cotoveleiras ok?

- E eu posso brincar? – Perguntou Libby, filha de Christian de 8 anos, após presenciar o tombo de Jensen.

- Não! – Respondeu Jensen e Samantha, mãe da garota, fazendo os três rirem.

- Eu estava fazendo direitinho! – Dizia Jensen enquanto levantava-se do sofá da casa de Christian e ia até a cozinha. – Podia ser pior a queda, mas eu até que me protegi bem. – Ah, Sandy, tenho que te perguntar uma coisa! – Jensen disse ao ver Sandy na cozinha, junto com outro amigos deles, Mike Rosenbaum. – Sabe o cara da padaria? O Jared? Será que não rolaria de você sair com ele? – Sandy arregalou os olhos, estranhando o pedido. – Quer dizer, eu não o conheço tão bem, mas ele é bonito, é gerente de lá. Pensa, pode ganhar bolinhos grátis.

- Mas eu já estou saindo com alguém. – Sandy respondeu, bebendo um gole de suco.

- Boa tentativa, Jen. – Riu Samantha.

- Certo então. – Jensen fez uma careta, mas se conformou. Ele sentou na cadeira, de frente para Sandy pegando uma caneca de café. – Certo,me passem o telefone.

- Não! – Christian correu até o aparelho, não deixando que Jensen o pegasse. – Não mesmo! Você não vai checar suas mensagens de novo! – Christian segurou o telefone e olhou firme para Jensen. – Não podemos ter uma tarde tranqüila e civilizada?

- Amanhã vai fazer uma semana que dei meu telefone a ela! – Jensen protestou.

- Uau, nossa, uma semana inteira. – Disse Samantha, de forma divertida, sarcástica.

- Nossa, quase uma vida. – Acrescentou Christian.

Libby sorrateiramente pegou o telefone das mãos no pai e saiu correndo pela casa rindo.

- EI LIBBY! – Gritou Christian enquanto a garota corria.

- Cuidado com a janela! – Samantha disse, quase desesperada quando Libby jogou o telefone nas mãos de Sandy.

- Sandy, me dá o telefone! – Christian disse, de forma imperativa, Sandy era tão criança quanto Libby, e jogou para Samantha por cima da cabeça de Jensen. – Fala aí, Jen, qual seu código?

- Um, dois, dois, um. – Jensen dizia em meio a risos enquanto Samantha ouvia a mensagem da secretária de Jensen. - Samantha Kane! Me dê já esse telefone! – Jensen pediu, tentando alcançar o aparelho, mas era segurado por Christian e Sandy.

- O nome dela é Danneel? – Samantha perguntou, se fazendo de desentendida.

Jensen arregalou os olhos e achou que entraria em colapso. Se desfez de Sandy e Christian correndo atrás de Samantha a fim de pegar o telefone, lógico que ela mesma facilitou, deixando que Jensen o pegasse, sendo seguido por todos os curiosos até a sala.

Ele pegou o número que Danneel havia deixado na mensagem e discou, um pouco nervoso.

_- Alô?_ – A voz da loira ecoou do outro lado da linha.

- Oi Danneel. É Jensen. – Ele sorriu enquanto todos estavam ao redor dele ouvindo a conversa. – Peguei seu recado agora.

_- Ah sim! Olá, Jensen. Que bom que ligou de volta._ – Ela pareceu um tanto quanto surpresa. _– Liguei para saber se podemos sair hoje a noite, o que acha?_

- Hoje a noite? – Jensen olhou para todos como se avisasse o que ela estava dizendo. – Não dá! – Óbvio que depois de fazê-lo esperar quase uma semana, ele não ia ser tão fácil.

_- Entendo. E que tal terça? Ás 19?_

- Terça? – Ela voltou a olhar todos na sala. – Tudo bem, mas as 19 é um pouco cedo pra eu deixar o escritório...

_- Lógico, claro. E na sexta?_ – Ela riu um pouco, insistindo.

- Sexta? Sexta eu janto com meu pai... – Jensen respondeu, recebendo um cutucão forte nas costas, dando por Christian, que desaprovou a atitude de Jensen, que já estava exagerando. – Mas... sábado seria ótimo! – Ele disse em seguida, antes que a loira desistisse mesmo.

_- Legal! Sábado então. _– Danneel respondeu. – _Pode ir me buscar as 20h? Anota meu endereço?_

- Claro, combinado! – Jensen fez sinal para Christian que lhe entregasse papel e caneta, enquanto Danneel lhe ditava onde morava. Jensen escreveu no papel, despediu-se rapidamente dela e desligou o telefone.

- ISSO! – Christian gritou, batendo das costas do amigo. – Mas precisava bancar o difícil? – Ambos riram

- Eu não dei uma de difícil! – Jensen falou rindo. – Eu realmente não posso hoje, é dia de lavar roupa. – Ele concluiu fazendo todos rirem incrédulos. – Além do mais, era muito cedo pra dizer sim, ela esperou uma semana pra ligar. E sexta é dia de jantar com meu pai.

- Ah lógico, além do mais você precisa se preparar psicologicamente. – Christian disse num tom divertido.

- É, é verdade. – Sandy concordou no mesmo tom, rindo, fazendo Jensen fazer uma careta engraçada.

***

Jensen estava ansioso, mas o grande dia havia chegado. Ele estacionou o carro em frente ao prédio onde Danneel morava, checou o endereço mais uma vez, pegou as flores no banco do carona e entrou. Subiu pelo elevador, deu uma breve arrumada nos cabelos e conferiu o hálito.

Ele vestia jeans casual, camisa bem alinhada por dentro da calça, cinto e sapatos pretos, acompanhados de uma jaqueta também preta.

- Não vou ficar tagarelando, não vou falar do Leo. – Jensen falava consigo mesmo. Típico. Tocou a campainha. – Não vou perder a calma e vou me divertir. – Após alguns segundos, Danneel atendeu.

- Oi! – Ela abriu o típico sorriso simpático quando viu as flores que Jensen entregava.

- Oi... – Ele respondeu, sorrindo um pouco tímido enquanto ela sentia o perfume das rosas vermelhas. Ela vestia um vestido clássico preto, um pouco acima do joelho, bem colado e com decote discreto.

- São lindas, obrigada. – Ela colocou as flores de lado, na cômoda ao lado da porta.

- Podemos ir? – Jensen perguntou gentilmente, e ela apenas assentiu com a cabeça.

A conversa durante o caminho foi agradável. Jensen estava fascinado pela moça, realmente ela era mais incrível do que ele esperava. Tinham muitas coisas em comum, ela o fez se sentir muito a vontade e ele a ela. Logo passou o nervosismo e a ansiedade e, logo após o jantar, foram ao parque de diversões da cidade.

- Meu Deus! Prove isso! – Ela disse, oferecendo a ele morangos cobertos de chocolate, de uma das barraquinhas do parque.

- Morango com chocolate! A melhor invenção do homem! – Jensen respondeu, mordendo um dos morangos que estava no palito.

- As pequenas coisas podem ser as melhores! – Ela disse enquanto os dois voltavam a andar pelo parque.

- E o que uma 'capitalista de risco' faz, afinal de contas? – Jensen perguntou a ela, se referindo a profissão no meio das Ações de Wall Street em que Danneel trabalhava.

- Procuro um potencial latente e invisto nele. – Ela respondeu, dando outra mordida no morango. – Quando vejo algo de valor, não tenho medo de correr atrás. – Ela concluiu,quase de maneira filosófica. – Acho que me entende, não?

- Claro que sim. – Jensen respondeu sorrindo. – E você tem uma empresa ou...?

- Não... – Ela respondeu rindo, e os dois pararam perto de um carrossel, ficando um de frente para o outro. – Esqueça as empresas! – Ela fez uma pausa antes de continuar – Eu olho pra você e... vejo esse homem maravilhoso que não sabe apreciar tudo que tem a oferecer.

Jensen não conseguiu pensar numa boa resposta. E nem precisava, o momento estava perfeito. Ele segurou o rosto dela e inclinou-se na direção da loira, buscando pelos lábios bonitos dela. Ela, certamente, não protestou nem se negou, retribuiu o beijo calmo de Jensen, o qual apenas fora interrompido pelo barulho de fogos de artifício que alguns malabaristas estavam fazendo ali perto do casal.

Ele a encarou incrédulo por alguns segundos. _Fogos de artifício._ Será que era mesmo o momento que sua mãe havia lhe falado? Ela sorriu de volta sem entender o que poderia estar se passando na mente dele, mas ele simplesmente voltou a beijá-la.

Por um momento, sua cabeça voltou a funcionar. E apenas uma única coisa veio a cabeça dele após ele soltar-se dos braços de Danneel. Ela era a sexta. E o gráfico não estava fechando.

- Desculpe, eu acho que não posso fazer isso. – Ele disse, de um jeito preocupado. Era incrível o quanto ele levava aquele gráfico a sério.

- Por que? – Danneel perguntou, totalmente surpresa.

- Eu... eu não... – O loiro não conseguia pensar numa boa resposta, e falar em gráfico o faria sentir patético. – Eu... O problema é que... Meu ex. Eu não consegui esquecê-lo. – Jensen mentiu. – É isso.

- Esqueceu sim, tenho certeza! – Ela insistiu, rindo do jeito de Jensen. Não era muito difícil perceber que era mentira.

- Não, não é bem assim. Ficamos juntos por três anos, acho que não estou pronto ainda. Insistiu Jensen, um pouco nervoso.

- Mas a melhor maneira de se superar alguém é saindo com outra pessoa. - Argumentou Danneel.

- Olha, Danneel eu espero que você não leve isso a mal porque... Eu gosto muito de você. – Jensen parecia um pouco mais calmo por falar a verdade agora. – Eu só acho que não quero um compromisso agora, é a hora errada!

- E por que então apenas não saímos até nos conhecermos melhor? Isso não precisa ser um compromisso. – Danneel respondeu, de forma compreensiva. – Podemos ir devagar...

- Você toparia isso? – Jensen disse encantando. Realmente agora ela parecia boa demais para ser verdade.

- É claro. – Ela respondeu sorrindo.

- Certo então... – Ele suspirou aliviado, recebendo o abraço dela e retribuindo de forma calma. Quem sabe aquilo desse certo.

***

- Isso é horrível! – Jensen dizia a Christian e Samantha, na sala da casa do casal.

- Eu não entendo. – Christian respondeu, olhando Jensen andando de um lado pro outro.

- É ela! – Jensen respondeu. – Ela é perfeita! É madura, e linda, ela... É ela! – Jensen parecia que mesclava as feições entre feliz e preocupado.

- E você sabe disso com apenas um encontro de três horas? – Christian retrucou como se Jensen fosse o cara mais ingênuo da terra.

- Ok. – Jensen pensou por alguns segundos. – Ela é pontual, eu cheguei lá e ela já estava pronta, não me fez esperar, ótimo gosto para filmes, esportes, comida, temos tudo em comum e definitivamente ela escova os dentes! E além disso, vocês dois me disseram que quando fosse a pessoa certa, eu saberia! Como Christian disse, no brinde do casamento de vocês! "Bastou apenas um beijo..."

- "No posto de gasolina..." – Samantha e Christian completaram a frase juntos, se olhando apaixonados.

- E haviam fogos de artifício! – Jensen completou, sério. Christian e Samantha o encaravam com uma certa pausa no assunto.

- Nossa, isso é sério! – Christian disse por fim.

- Sim! – Jensen acrescentou.

- E ela gosta sapatos? – Samantha perguntou.

- Você nem liga, é a única mulher do mundo que não liga! – Christian respondeu.

- Eu gostaria se tivesse com quem falar a respeito! – Samantha rebateu divertida.

- Certo, gente, mas vamos esquecer tudo. – Jensen disse um pouco apreensivo. – Porque é muito complicado!

- Você complica até na hora de comprar shampoo, Jenny! – Ironizou Christian. – Se for certo, deixa rolar.

- Mas não é a hora certa!

- Do mês? – Brincou Christian.

- Da minha vida! – Respondeu Jensen, irritado.

Christian e Samantha se entreolharam num longo suspiro.

- Certo, entendi. – Disse Christian. – O gráfico. – O amigo acrescentou, entendendo tudo. Jensen assentiu com a cabeça, aflito. – Jen, você não precisa seguir a risca tudo que sua mãe sugeriu.

- Como assim? – Jensen respondeu incrédulo.

- Seu trabalho, por exemplo. – Começou Samantha, levantando-se do sofá e andando até a cozinha.

- Qual o problema com ele? – Retrucou Jensen, sem entender.

- Você foge do escritório para pintar quadros, Jen! – Christian complementou pela esposa.

- É um hobby! – Jensen respondeu, como se tudo fosse muito óbvio. – E pensen em como a minha mãe ficaria orgulhosa de mim, estou prestes a me tornar sócio!

Samantha e Christian não responderam. Era inútil discutir com Jensen sobre aquilo definitivamente. Ele seguiu a vida toda todo o gráfico que sua mãe havia feito, não ia ser agora que ele iria parar com isso.

- E tem mais gente... – Jensen recomeçou diante do silêncio dos amigos. – Os fogos de artifício estavam lá, e tudo foi tão incrível!

- Literalmente? – Christian perguntou, enquanto ajudava a esposa a colocar a mesa.

- Sim! – Jensen respondeu enfático. – E minha mãe disse que haveria fogos de artifício. E houve a luz do luar, e a música... e eram todas as cores que eu costumava pintar quando era criança... – Jensen sentia-se emocionado ao falar. – Era como se minha mãe estivesse lá, olhando por mim... – Ele suspirou ao fim da frase, Christian e Samantha ainda o encaravam como se ele fosse muito ingênuo. – Além do mais... só vou sair casualmente com Danneel... Até eu achar alguém pra namorar que seja o número seis!

Samantha e Christian arregalaram os olhos, sem acreditar na lógica de Jensen.

- Certo, e como você define "namorar"? – Christian perguntou, esperando ter pelo menos uma resposta coerente aquela manhã.

- Certo... – Jensen pensou um pouco. – Digamos que estejamos na festa do escritório e a pessoa me apresente "esse é Jensen, meu namorado". Isso sela o acordo. – Jensen concluiu como se fosse a coisa mais genial de todas.

Samantha o encarou achando que Jensen devia estar brincando.

- E se Danneel sair com alguém e achar um namorado? – Ela perguntou, capciosa.

- Ela não fará isso. – Jensen respondeu automaticamente.

- Mas ela pode. – Samantha insistiu.

- E aí você corre o risco de perdê-la. – Christian acrescentou.

- Isso é impossível! – Jensen rebateu.

- Ok, isso vai além da minha idiotice! – Christian rebateu. – Sua mãe ficaria envergonhada.

- Não, ela não ficaria! – Jensen disse num tom de voz mais firme. – Olha só, Christian, ela diria "Jensen, você precisa de mais uma experiência. Precisa ficar com mais alguém antes de achar a pessoa número sete." – O loiro concluiu cheio de certeza.

Tanto Samantha quanto Christian olharam Jensen com aquele olhar resignado. Ele podia não gostar de ser advogado no fundo, mas certamente ele servia pra aquilo. E não ia adiantar, ele não ia desistir.

- Qual é gente! – Jensen olhou de Samantha para Christian. – Vocês não conhecem ninguém desesperado não?

- Três palavras pra você. – Christian disse, olhando firme para Jensen. – Agência de Encontros.

- Agência de Encontros? – Jensen repetiu incrédulo. Fez-se silêncio por alguns segundos, ele pensou, repensou e, já teria que ser qualquer um mesmo, talvez não fizesse diferença. – Ok, Agência de Encontros.


	3. Brilliant Idea

THREE: THE BRILLIANT IDEA

Aquelas Agências de Encontros eram realmente badaladas. Quando Jensen chegou ao tal clube, pensou que não fazia idéia do quanto existia pessoas carentes no mundo. Ele pegou uma bebida e encaminhou-se para uma das mesas. Ele iria dar uma 'estudada' nos presentes e rezar pra que a tal agência também não fosse uma bela de uma roubada.

O lugar estava animado, música, muitas luzes circulando e pessoas vindo lhe oferecer bebida a toda hora. Realmente parecia que queriam deixar seu nível etílico alto de propósito.

- Olá. – Uma moça franzina, com cabelos escuros e provável descendência oriental, o cumprimentou sorrindo. – Posso sentar?

Antes que ele pudesse responder, ela definitivamente já estava sentada, com um sorriso pregado, e parecia esperar que ele falasse algo. Jensen a encarou um pouco confuso no começo, mas não queria parecer rude.

- Olá... Eu sou...

- Não acredito como esse lugar está cheio. – Ela interrompeu o loiro, antes que ele pudesse se apresentar.

- Realmente, eu acho que...

- E pior que está cheio de gente legal, não é? – Ela voltou a interrompê-lo. Sério, Jensen achou que ela tinha programado aquilo. Cada vez que ele começasse a falar, ela resolvia falar também.

- É. Seu nome é...

- Foi bom te conhecer! Preciso falar com todo mundo, tchau. – Ela despediu-se de Jensen com um sorriso maroto e saiu da mesa como se fosse movida a pilha.

"Ok, isso vai ser difícil". Jensen pensou enquanto tomava outro gole do vinho. Deu uma olhada ao redor e percebeu o olhar de uma das moças. Ela era bonita, mas definitivamente com aquela roupa, Jensen dificilmente a tiraria de dentro de casa. Aquela saia, além de branca, estava num comprimento nenhum pouco adequado. Quando ela olhou Jensen e circulou os lábios com a língua, ele teve certeza de que aquilo só seria perda e dinheiro. Literalmente.

- Olá. – Uma senhora de aparentemente sessenta anos, com um vestido florido, cumprimentou Jensen. – Como vai, bonitão?

Jensen riu, passando as mãos pelo rosto. Não sabia onde estava com a cabeça quando foi ouvir conselhos desse tipo de Christian. Era óbvio que aquilo não ia dar certo.

***

- Se vocês tivessem visto aquele povo, gente... – Jensen disse rindo, deitado no sofá da casa dele, com Christian sentado no outro sofá e Michael numa poltrona perto da varanda. – Agência de Encontros... É difícil de acreditar que alguém realmente encontre alguém decente por lá! – Jensen concluiu enquanto ouviram a campainha.

- Eu atendo. – Mike se prontificou, andando até a porta.

- Não acredito que isso deu certo! – Jensen continuou. – E agora? O que eu faço?

- Passa a cerveja. – Christian pediu enquanto ouvia o amigo. – Isso é ridículo. Não agüento mais te ouvir cara, sinceramente.

Mike retornava a sala com uma caixa de bombons com morango e um cartão.

_- O sábado foi ótimo, espero que seja o primeiro de muitos. Mal posso esperar pra te ver de novo. Danneel._ – Mike leu o cartão em voz alta num tom engraçado,e já abrindo a caixa de bombons.

Jensen ficou estático olhando Christian, que começou a rir freneticamente. O loiro levantou-se do sofá, tomando a caixa de chocolates das mãos de Mike.

- Meu Deus! – Ele dizia rindo para os amigos.

- Que é que você fez com essa mulher, Jenny? – Mike comentou quando terminou de engolir os doces. – Me ensina porque... um encontro e ela já apaixonou?

- Ela é perfeita, cara, perfeita! – Jensen olhou os bombons lembrando a cena deles no parque.

- E não escreveu uma carta de amor, apenas um cartão... – Christian disse, - Case com ela, cara, sério! Vou te matar se você estragar!

Jensen encaminhava-se até a cozinha, a fim de pegar mais cerveja, dando um tapa nas mãos de Mike que preparavam-se para pegar outro chocolate.

- Se você realmente precisar racionalizar isso nessa tua mente distorcida... – Começou Mike. – Quem sabe você apenas esqueceu de contar algum, huh? Alguém do colegial, cara, sei lá, algum rolo seu na faculdade...?

- Como o Josh Schneider! – Complementou Christian. – Aquele do nosso último ano na escola!

- Ele era maluco. – Jensen respondeu franzindo o cenho. – Ele me seguia... – Jensen fez uma pausa, pensando um pouco. – Ei, e a Alex?

- Você quer contar a _minha_ ex namorada? – Mike perguntou, incrédulo.

- É. – Jensen revirou os olhos. – Mas será que ela não tem alguém pra me apresentar?

- Alex nunca teve amigos. – Christian respondeu rindo, brincando com Mike, já que a menina era mesmo o cúmulo do anti-social.

Jensen suspirou frustrado, olhando pela janela. Mike e Christian realmente já haviam desistido de fazer Jensen deixar de ser um completo alienado. Ele virou-se novamente para os amigos.

- Ah quer saber? Isso me deixou com fome... – Ele disse, juntando a jaqueta de cima da cadeira na cozinha. – Preciso de um... – Ele parou bruscamente de vestir o casaco, abrindo devagar um sorriso, enquanto os amigos o encaravam como se ele tivesse ficado maluco.E uma idéia brilhante lhe veio a mente. – ...croissant!

Mike e Christian se olharam entendendo perfeitamente aquilo.

- Vai! – Christian disse e Mike deu dois tapinhas nas costas de Jensen enquanto ele saía porta afora como se fosse salvara vida de alguém.

***

- Jared! – Ele chamou pelo moreno diretamente daquela parte do balcão da padaria onde sempre se falavam.

- Jen! – Jared sorriu ao ver o loiro, deixou alguns doces de lado, e correu pra falar com ele. Como sempre fazia.

- Vou com você ao casamento. – Ele disse sorrindo, como se tivesse resolvido todos os seus problemas.

Jared o encarou sem saber o que dizer por alguns segundos. Ele abriu o melhor sorriso que conseguia, aquele, mostrando as covinhas, respirou fundo.

- Ótimo! – Ele disse, não tentando parecer afobado.

- Ótimo! – Concordou Jensen, enquanto procurava a carteira pra pagar a encomenda.

- É no sábado... – Jared disse, ainda sem poder acreditar muito naquilo.

- Certo. Que horas vamos nos encontrar? – Jensen perguntou, pegando o pacote de uma das atendentes.

- Não sei... pode ser, as 20:00? – Jared sugeriu um pouco confuso.

- Pode ser, mas quando você diz 20:00, você diz 20:15 ou 20:30...? – O loiro perguntou.

Jared o encarou como se Jensen tivesse perdido um pouco o foco da conversa.

- Significa 20:00. – O moreno respondeu, como se Jensen não tivesse escutado a hora direito.

- Sim, eu entendi... – Jensen sorriu, debruçando-se no balcão. – Mas você o tipo que fala as 20:00 e chega 20:15 ou 20:30 ou 19:45...? Você sabe... ou então...

- Vou estar lá as 20:00. – Jared repetiu, interrompendo a tagarelice de Jensen, que parou de falar imediatamente, apenas se sentindo um pouco sem graça.

- Ok. – Ele sorriu se despedindo de Jared e saiu da padaria.

***

- Você acredita que o McNamara arcou reunião as sete horas na segunda? – Tom Welling entrou um pouco irritado na sala de Jensen. – Esse homem obviamente não tem vida. –Tom concluiu e Jensen bufou. – Vamos ficar até tarde quinta e sexta.

- Ah sexta não,eu janto com meu pai. – Jensen retrucou.

- Mas Jensen, é o único jeito de salvarmos o fim de semana. – Tom rebateu, tentando convencê-lo. Jensen apenas respirou fundo, recostando-se na cadeira.

- Tudo bem. Eu volto depois do jantar. – O loiro disse resignado.

- Assim que eu gosto! – Tom sorriu, fechando a porta em seguida.

Depois de terminar alguns relatórios, Jensen definitivamente precisava de um tempo pra sua cabeça. Ele estava nas últimas frustrações com aquele trabalho. Pegou o casaco do terno e deixou o prédio do escritório rumando até aquela escola de arte no centro, onde sempre ia a fim de fazer alguns trabalhos voluntários com quadros pra crianças.

Ele logo estava com um avental e vários potes de tintas ao redor, ensinando as crianças a pintar o que parecia ser uma cesta de frutas. Quando finalizou, anunciou um breve intervalo a todas e, quando foi guardar o pincel, respingou tinta azul e pareceu atingir alguém.

- Ei, cuidado! – A voz de Danneel Harris surgiu e uma mancha em sua saia preta comportada também. Jensen não sabia onde enfiar a cara.

- Ah meu Deus! Me desculpe! –Ele correu buscar um papel qualquer pra limpar, mas estava confuso demais quando percebeu de quem se tratava. Era a última pessoa que ele imaginava ver por ali. Mas Danneel não estava brava, ela até achou graça.

- Está tudo bem, tudo bem! – Ela disse enquanto Jensen tentava limpar a mancha um pouco desajeitado.

- Não, eu limpo, deixa comigo! – Ele respondeu, e percebeu que quanto mais tentava tirar, mais suja de tinta a saia ficava. Ele definitivamente resolveu que parar com aquilo era a melhor escolha. – Poxa, Danneel, me desculpe!

- Tudo bem, Jen... – Ela riu do jeito dele, e ele estava vermelho-bombeiro.

- Mas isso... – Danneel disse, apontando pro quadro. – Isso é interessante!

- É meu jeito de descarregar a tensão. – Ele respondeu mais calmo.

- Dia difícil é? – Ela disse, agora limpando melhor a própria saia.

- Como sabia que eu estava aqui? – Agora que Jensen havia se dado conta de que não tinha dito a ela sobre pinturas.

- Fui ao seu escritório, dar uma passada lá, e um cara chamado Thomas...

- Ah o Tom!

- Isso... – A loira recomeçou. – Tom disse que você estaria aqui. – Ela concluiu, largando o papel sujo de tinta, enquanto Jensen assentia que havia entendido. – Com fome? – Danneel havia trazido um saco de papel com o que parecia ser croissants.

Jensen apenas sorriu, dizendo sim com a cabeça. Ele realmente não podia deixar ela escapar. Ela parecia ser justamente tudo que Jensen queria.

***

Eles saíram do atelier logo depois de Jensen finalizar a aula foram até o apartamento dela, onde ficaram jantando e conversando.

- Isso já é demais! Ir até Orcs Island? – Ela perguntou, enquanto dava a comida de forma carinhosa na boca de Jensen. – Acho que é um favor meio estranho pra retribuir apenas alguns croissants...

- Está com ciúmes? – Jensen perguntou num tom divertido.

- Do cara da padaria? – Danneel desdenhou. – Não... – Ela riu, um pouco insegura, Jensen não segurou o riso também, do jeito da moça. – Não é isso, é que... Eu queria passar o final de semana com você...

- Você é tão... – Jensen olhava fascinado para a loira, repondo sua taça de vinho na mesa de centro. – Você é tão incrível, sabia? Obrigado por entender...

- Você facilita tudo... – Ela sussurrou baixinho, roçando seu nariz no dele e logo deixando suas bocas se encontrarem.

Ele desceu as mãos pela cintura dela, que se enroscou no colo dele quase que imediatamente ao mesmo tempo em que o beijo ficava mais quente. Jensen, de uma certa forma, queria que aquilo acontecesse, mas inesperadamente ela parou com tudo.

- Jensen... eu... –Ela recuperava o fôlego, tentando se livrar de maneira delicada dos braços do loiro. – Eu realmente acho que devíamos esperar... Você se importa?

- Esperarmos pelo que? – Ele perguntou, tentando puxá-la de volta.

- Até... até nós... – Ela se esquivava dele mais uma vez. Ela queria muito aquilo, mas resolveu ser cautelosa. – Você disse que queríamos que fôssemos com calma, então...

Ele suspirou conformado, lembrando-se do acordo que tinham feito. Por um segundo arrependeu-se daquilo.

- Tudo bem... – O loiro a abraçou de maneira terna. – Vai ser como você quiser, ok? Então... e se eu te levar pra jantar na sexta?

- Hm... quem sabe...- Ela brincou, abraçada no loiro. – Onde seria?

- Na casa do meu pai. – Jensen disse, como se tivesse tomado aquela decisão na hora e fosse a idéia mais genial do mundo. Ela apenas sorriu concordando, era certo que agora ele tinha dado um passo a frente para mostrar a ela que a estava levando a sério.

***

- Eu estava louca pra vir morar aqui em Nova York. – Danneel dizia numa conversa animada com Roger na noite do jantar. – Quer dizer, essa região é ótima para negócios! E não esperava realmente encontrar alguém, mas... – Ela olhou Jensen segurando a mão do loiro. – Seu filho apareceu...

Jensen apenas sorriu levantando-se da mesa pra tirar o próprio prato.

- Não se preocupe, não vou te encher de elogios na frente do seu pai! – Danneel brincou fazendo os três rirem. – Seu pai já deve saber que você é um ótimo filho.

- E então, vai morar aqui? – Roger perguntou num tom sério para Danneel.

- Eu admito que sinto falta dos meus pais, que ficaram em Chicago. – A moça começou a responder. – Mas há tantas oportunidades aqui! E é uma cidade tão bonita. Enfim... acho que posso me imaginar ficando por aqui mesmo.

Jensen olhou de longe para o pai, estudando a expressão dele, pra realmente ver se ele tinha gostado da loira. O que deixou Jensen feliz é que realmente seu pai pareceu bem satisfeito.

- Eu posso ajudar com os pratos... – Danneel se ofereceu.

- De maneira nenhuma! – Roger levantou-se, indo ajudar Jensen. – Na minha casa convidado não lava a louça! – Ele andou até a cozinha sorrindo para Danneel.

Jensen estava arrumando alguns pratos na pia e pegando a sobremesa quando seu pai adentrou o cômodo.

- E então? – Jensen perguntou animado. – O que você acha? – Roger sorriu de maneira enigmática, pensando por alguns segundos. – Qual é, pai! Vamos, o que achou? – Ele insistiu tentando falar baixo.

- Nunca conheci alguém que você namorasse de que eu gostasse tanto! – Roger respondeu por fim, sorrindo tranqüilo, fazendo Jensen abrir o melhor sorriso que conseguia.

- Mas não estamos namorando, só saindo... – Jensen corrigiu.

- E qual é a diferença? –Roger retrucou e Jensen realmente não teve uma boa resposta, apenas sorriu baixando a cabeça. – Ela é ótima. – Conclui Roger.

- Eu sei...

- Achei que ainda demoraria para encontrar alguém tão incrível. – Roger disse, pegando a sobremesa. – Estou feliz por você, filho! – O pai acrescentou deixando Jensen nas nuvens.

***

Ele teve que voltar a trabalhar depois do jantar, lia e relia várias vezes todos os papéis que Tom volta e meia despejava em sua mesa. Checava o relógio, o tempo parecia não passar nunca.

Ele voltou pra casa hiper cansado naquela noite, mas mesmo assim lembrou-se de colocar o relógio pra despertar cedo no outro dia. Ele viajaria com Jared pro tal casamento da amiga dele.

O relógio despertou pontualmente as oito horas da manhã, e Jensen pulou da cama checando as malas logo em seguida. Tinha uma listinha e andava pelo quarto riscando com um lápis de colorir cada item quem checava.

- Sunga, toalhas, ok... – Ele revirava a mala pra ter certeza. – Shorts, camisas e cuecas limpas, ok... – A campainha tocou, ele apenas gritou pra que entrasse, sabia que era Jared. – Ah claro, terno... é um casamento, preciso levar terno... Jared, aqui no quarto!

Jared vestia um jeans simples com uma camiseta cinza e boné virado pra trás. Jensen não deixou de reparar no belo porte do homem quando ele parou na porta de seu quarto. Jensen também vestia jeans e uma camiseta branca. Ainda tinha os cabelos bagunçados.

- Fica a vontade, já estou terminando... – Jensen avisou, sorrindo para o moreno que agora passeava pela sala.

- Quem são esses de colar havaiano? – Jared perguntou de longe, observando uma foto em cima de uma das cômodas da sala.

- São meus amigos, Christian e Samantha. – Jensen respondeu, andando pelo quarto, tentando enfiar um travesseiro na mala, mas não dando muito certo. Então resolveu levar na mão.

Ele arrumou o cabelos e foi até a sala com a mala numa mão e o travesseiro na outra, viu que Jared olhava as fotos todas nos porta-retratos espalhados pela sala,se fixando em um específico.

- É a sua mãe? – Ele perguntou reparando um menininho abraçado a uma bela mulher loira.

- Sim. – Jensen respondeu, se aproximando. – Eu tinha sete anos.

- E isso? – Jared riu, se referindo ao travesseiro.

- É pra dormir na viagem! – Ele respondeu parecendo que tinha sete anos novamente. Jared apenas riu do jeito de Jensen, o encarando fascinado por alguns segundos de silêncio que pairou no ar.

- Vamos... – Jensen retomou a conversa, diante do silêncio de Jared. – Vamos nessa pegar a estrada, padeiro!


	4. Boyfriend

**FOUR: BOYFRIEND**

Eles desceram até o carro e Jensen não parava de bocejar. Ele segurava o travesseiro como se fosse seu bem mais precioso quando chegaram na calçada.

- Ei... – Jared disse, reparando no quanto o loiro estava com cara de sono o bocejando sem parar. – Tá tudo bem?

- Está. – Jensen respondeu, abrindo bem os olhos. – Trabalhei até tarde, é por isso...

- Jensen... – O loiro virou-se antes de entrar no carro ao ouvir a voz de Roger.

- Pai?

- Eu estava por aqui e pensei... – Ele fez uma pausa, olhando Jared que havia parado ao lado de Jensen, com a porta do carro aberta. Roger pode ver algumas malas no banco de trás. – Você vai a algum lugar?

- Sim... – Jense recomeçou, olhando Jared de canto. – Vamos passar a noite em Orcs Island. – Ele ficou sem jeito por ter sido pego meio que no flagra. Roger olhou para Jared, esperando que Jensen se explicasse. – Esse é... Jared.

- Padalecki. – O moreno se apressou em dizer, estendendo a mão para Roger. – Jared Padalecki. – Ele concluiu e Roger retribuiu o cumprimento.

- Roger Ackles.

- Prazer em conhecê-lo. – Jared complementou com um sorriso simpático. – E... não é um encontro. – Ele disse tentando esclarecer. – Não que haja algo de errado com Jensen... quer dizer, a gente mal se conhece...

- E vão viajar juntos? – Roger perguntou.

- É uma longa história. – Jared disse, extremamente sem graça.

- Parece mesmo uma longa história. – Roger desaprovação quanto aquela situação era bastante clara.

- Bem... – Jared recomeçou, tentando se explicar. – Eu conheci ele na padaria, eu sou gerente de lá e... Bom, ele vai te explicar tudo, com licença. – Jared saiu entendendo que, pra variar, estava sendo tagarela e inconveniente. Ele fez sinal para Jensen de que estaria no carro o esperando.

Roger encarou Jensen respirando fundo. Jensen tentava desviar o olhar, tentando agir com certa naturalidade.

- Que houve com a Danneel? – Roger perguntou, olhando firme para Jensen que suspirou, sabendo que aquilo seria difícil pra fazer seu pai entender.

- Ok, estou saindo com Jared para transformá-lo no número seis, assim Danneel seria a número sete e...

- Jensen, eu não acredito que...

- O que? O que foi? – Jensen interrompeu o pai um pouco irritado.

- Conhece uma pessoa legal e vai arriscar dessa forma?

- Pai, eu não posso falar disso agora, não tenho tempo.

- Jensen! Esqueça esse gráfico! Comece a seguir a sua intuição! – Roger tentava permanece calmo.

- Está dizendo que estou errado por querer seguir o conselho da mamãe? – Jensen perguntou como se seu pai estivesse sendo absurdo nas colocações. – Tive experiências incríveis por causa dela! E a propósito, o que você tem experimentado desde que ela morreu? – Jensen agora estava praticamente indignado. – Você não teve um encontro em 20 anos, papai! É você quem deve esquecer e não eu. Então... não se intrometa.

Ele não deu tempo pra seu pai responder. Andou até o carro onde Jared o esperava e ainda estava irritado. Não pareceu notar o quanto havia magoado seu pai.

***

Eles haviam parado para comprar algo para comer alguns quilômetros apenas de chegar em Orcs Island. Jensen dormia agarrado a seu travesseiro no banco do carona, enquanto Jared voltou da cafeteria onde haviam parado para entregar um café para o loiro.

- Jen? – Ele o chamou da janela do carona. – Jenny, hora de acordar.

Jensen acordou devagar, mais relaxado, como se tivesse dormido o sono dos justos. Ele espreguiçou-se e voltou a deitar a cabeça no travesseiro, mas ficou de olhos abertos. Jared mal pode conter o quanto havia achado aquela cena linda.

- Quanto tempo eu dormi? – Jared perguntou, olhando para o próprio relógio.

- O caminho todo. – Jared respondeu sorrindo, entregando o café para Jensen. – É sem açúcar.

- Não fui uma boa companhia então... – Jenseu riu tomando um gole de seu café.

- Foi sim. – O moreno respondeu, alcançando um bolinho para Jensen. – Pelo menos pude te ver enquanto dormia...

- E qual é a graça nisso? – Jensen riu, abrindo a porta para descer do carro.

Jared apenas observou e não respondeu. Ele gostava tanto de Jensen que achava a 'lerdeza pra entender as coisas' dele até um charme.

- Vem! – Jared se afastou para que ele descesse. – Essa vista é o máximo!

- Ah eu acho que derramei café no seu carro. – Jensen disse, parecendo uma criança, enquanto eles andavam para um parapeito perto da estrada, onde se podia ver o lago e as montanhas.

- Não tem problema. – Jared respondeu, pondo uma de suas mãos no ombro de Jensen, como se o guiasse pelo caminho.

O lugar era realmente incrível. Jensen nunca havia estado em Orcs Island, mas se soubesse que era tão perfeito, teria vindo antes. O lago era azul, cristalino, cercado por florestas e montanhas, na costa haviam alguns poucos barcos de turistas e o céu era azul limpo, poucas nuvens e o som que se ouvia era de gaivotas cantando.

- Tem uma coisa que preciso contar. – Jared disse, debruçando-se na grade de proteção.

- E o que é? – Jensen perguntou, virando-se na direção no moreno.

- Eu disse pra todo mundo que você era meu namorado. –Jared disse a frase de uma vez, como se adivinhasse que, se ficasse enrolando, não ia sair nada.

- Seu namorado? – Jensen começou a rir, da situação e do jeito de Jared, que parecia ter voltado a adolescência.

- É, eu sei,é golpe baixo, imaturidade, que seja... – Jared agora estava extremamente sem graça.

- Ah é? – Jensen ainda o encarava sorrindo. Parecia que tinha visto ali uma oportunidade de seu plano realmente dar certo. – E o lance dos quartos? Que planejava hein?

- É, eu sei que ia ficar estranho ficarmos em quartos separados mas...

- Eu quero a cama. – Jensen falou ainda achando tudo divertido.

- Tudo bem! – O moreno já não estava mais tão sem graça. – Eu fico no chão, no sofá, que seja...

- E privacidade? – O loiro perguntou, tomando mais um pouco de seu café.

- Tudo bem também!

Jensen pensou um pouco, olhando para Jared um tanto quanto misterioso. Jared sorria de volta na esperança de que ele aceitasse, e o sorriso maroto de Jensen acabou entregando o ouro.

- Ok, eu topo.

- Mesmo? – Jared abriu seu melhor sorriso quando Jensen confirmou com a cabeça.

Jensen não entendeu porque Jared tinha tanta felicidade nos olhos. Pra ele, não era nada demais, fingir que era namorado de Jared ia ser divertido. O cara era fácil de se lidar e era uma ótima pessoa pra se ter por perto.

- Olha, se você quiser, podemos fingir uma briga e tal...

- Ah não, não! – Jensen interrompeu o moreno. – Nós temos que trocar carinhos para sermos convincentes! Nós não brigamos, querido! – Ele dizia como se tivesse arquitetado o plano todo. – Quer dizer, 'querido' não combina com você! O que você prefere? "Meu bem" ou... "meu bolinho"?

Jared começou a rir do jeito de Jensen, mal acreditando no que ouvia.

- "Jay" já está bom...

- Ok, então, Jay. – Jensen acabou cedendo ao riso também. – E vai me contar por que mentiu então...?

- Claro...

- Eles sabem que você é gay?

- Sabem. – Jared começou a responder. – Mas é complicado porque...

- Fala! – Jensen mal agüentava a curiosidade. – Qual é, Jay, sou seu namorado! – Ele riu, fazendo Jared rir também, ficando mais a vontade.

- Fui abandonado pela minha noiva no altar acerca de um ano atrás. – O moreno agora tinha parado de rir. – Quatorze meses na verdade... Quando ela descobriu tudo.

- Puxa! – Jensen ficou sério também, acariciando gentilmente as costas de Jared. – E você a amava?

- Sim. Pior que sim. – Jared tinha um tom melancólico. – Mas acho que acabei confundindo tudo...

- E ainda tem sentimentos por ela?

- Não. – Jared respondeu com verdade. – Na verdade eu a odeio agora. – Ele voltou a sorrir tranqüilo e Jensen o abraçou.

- Não vale a pena, qual é. – Jensen incentivou. – O importante é você aceitar quem você é...

- É que não tem sido fácil pra mim. – Jared recomeçou, fazendo uma pausa quando Jensen soltou-se do abraço, porém continuou segurando em sua mão. – E não quero que meus amigos achem que ainda estou sofrendo com tudo...

- Eles não vão achar. – O loiro apertou um pouco a mão de Jared que segurava. – Não vão mesmo! Porque eu vou estar tão apaixonado por você, vou estar tão na sua, que eles vão ver o quanto você vai estar feliz com isso!

Jared mal podia acreditar no que ouvia. Ele fingiu por um segundo que aquilo não era uma atuação, que era Jensen realmente dizendo a ele, com aquele sorriso incrível, aqueles olhos travessos, tão perto dele, tão animado e segurando sua mão.

- Acho que... tudo bem se formos mais discretos. – Jared sorriu compreensivo, não querendo que Jensen se forçasse a nada.

- Ah não, não! Não mesmo! – Jensen riu do jeito quase ingênuo do moreno. – Discrição não vai te levar a lugar nenhum, Jay.

- Como você quiser então. – Jared disse no tom mais apaixonado que podia imaginar, mas é claro que Jensen não se deu ao menor trabalho de notar o quanto tudo aquilo significava para Jared.

***

Eles finalmente chegaram ao enorme hotel onde ficariam hospedados os convidados do casamento. Desceram do carro e começaram a tirar as malas do porta-malas.

- Certo, vou precisar de alguns dados seus pra poder convencer... – Jensen começou, pegando a própria mala. – Eu nem sei onde você estudou..

- Vai tudo dar certo, não se preocupe! – Jared respondeu, colocando uma das mochilas nas costas.

- Não, sério! – Jensen insistiu, enquanto eles se encaminhavam para a recepção do hotel. – Tipo, qual sua cor preferida?

- Ahn... preto! – Jared respondeu, achando um pouco engraçado. – E estudei em Brown.

- Preto e estudou em Brown? Nossa, você é sério demais! – Jensen riu. – Esteve em uma das melhores faculdades do pais e trabalha numa padaria? – O loiro riu, confuso.

- É, você sabe... – Jared respondeu indiferente, como se quisesse desviar o assunto.

- Certo. – Jensen percebeu e não quis insistir. – E de onde você é?

- San Antonio.

- Irmãos?

- Um irmão mais velho e uma irmã mais nova.

- Nomes?

- Olha quem chegou! – Uma voz feminina interrompeu o interrogatório de Jensen.

- Ei gente! – Jared correu para abraçar a baixinho de cabelos pretos levemente avermelhados. – Você está linda, Sophia!

- Olha se não é o Sr. Bonitão! – Chad Michael Murray, amigo de infância de Jared, recebia o abraço do moreno alto. – Como está, cara?

- Olá! – Sophia Bush, mulher de Chad, foi ao encontro de Jensen.

- Oi! – Ele retribuiu o abraço da morena.

- Melhorou muito hein! – Jared brincou com Chad, que tinha raspado os cabelos. – Melhor assim!

- Oi! Como vai? – Chad fingiu que não ouviu Jared o atazanando e cumprimentou Jensen.

- Bem, muito bem. – Jensen respondeu com um sorriso simpático.

- Que bom! – Sophia olhava encantada para Jensen. – Estávamos morrendo de vontade de te conhecer!

- Ah eu também! Já sei tudo sobre vocês! – Mentiu Jensen, num tom divertido.

- Ótimo! – Sophia respondeu sorrindo. – Se arrumem então que logo vai ter um joguinho de golfe!

- Legal! Golfe! – Jensen disse olhando um pouco apreensivo para Jared, já que ele não tinha habilidade nenhuma no esporte.

- Ah fica tranqüilo, pode ficar no time do Jay! – Chad disse para Jensen! – Ele vai te ensinar tudo!

A conversa estava animada, mas parecia que todos combinaram a hora de parar de falar, quando um casal de aproximava dos quatro.

- Oi. – Genevieve cumprimentou Jared, num tom baixo, formal.

- Olá! – Jared forçou um pouco o sorriso para tentar parecer natural e Jensen imediatamente percebeu que fora ela que o abandonara no altar. A moça e seu noivo cumprimentaram discretamente Chad e Sophia.

Genevieve abraçou Jared, um pouco sem jeito, mas ele retribuiu é claro, não ia querer parecer rude no dia do casamento dela.

- Você está ótimo. – Ela disse, sorrindo.

- Você também. – O moreno alto respondeu pouco a vontade.

- Achei que seria bom nos vermos antes da cerimônia. – Ela começou, olhando Jared. – Não sabia se de repente tudo isso poderia se tornar uma situação estranha. – Ela virou-se para Jensen, estendendo a mão para cumprimentá-lo. – Eu sou Genevieve, mas acho que vocÊ já deve ter percebido... – Ela brincou.

- Sou Jensen. – Ele respondeu, retribuindo o cumprimento, sorrindo pretensiosa. – Bem, eu particularmente fico feliz de você ter dispensado Jared! – Jensen começou rindo. – Senão ele nunca poderia ser meu... – Ele sorriu ainda mais abraçando Jared pela cintura.

- Eu sou James Lafferty.. – O noivo se apresentou, estendendo a mão para Jensen e Jared, que retribuíram imediatamente. – E eu fico feliz por podermos encarar isso como adultos. – Ele concluiu e todos acenaram com a cabeça concordando.

- Então... – Genevieve começou, falando com Jensen. – Você também trabalha na padaria?

- Ele é advogado. – Sophia respondeu por Jensen, num tom de provocação para Genevieve.

- Ah sim... Uau! – Genevieve sorriu apenas, respondendo num tom ponderado. – Não deve ter muito tempo livre então...? Sei que advogados jovens trabalham muito!

- É, isso é verdade. – Jensen agarrou-se um pouco mais a Jared. – Mas nem se compara ao trabalho que eu tive para fazer Jared sair comigo! – Ele concluiu sorridente, fazendo Jared. – Ele é tão disputado sabe? – Ele fez uma pausa, enquanto todos o encaravam meio pasmos. – Mas vocês sabem como é né? Sou advogado, sempre consigo o que eu quero. – Ele concluiu, olhando Jared que retribuía o olhar.

Todos ficaram encarando a cena, realmente não restava duvidas de que eles eram apaixonados. Jared por um momento chegou a acreditar que Jensen definitivamente não estava fingindo. Não dava pra fingir aquele olhar.

***

Jensen estava na sacada do quarto do hotel, observando a vista privilegiada com a qual eles haviam ficado. A brisa batia de leve e Jared terminava de desfazer as malas.

- Que lugar incrível. – Jensen disse, com um sorriso breve.

- Sim, com certeza é. – Jared respondeu, quando Jensen voltava ao quarto. – E você tinha razão, tinha toda razão em fingir que temos algo intenso!

- Eu sei! – Jensen começou a rir, olhando uma garrafa de vinho que fora colocada pra eles em cima da cômoda do quarto. – A essa altura ela deve estar tentando convencer James que está feliz por você... – Jensen concluiu rindo ainda mais. – Mas garanto que ela está... – Jensen fez uma pausa ao atirar-se na cama. Era de casal, e de molas. Quando ele pulava, a cama meio que o jogava de volta pra cima. – A propósito, esse hotel é maravilhoso! – Ele riu feito criança por ter gostado tanto da cama.

Ele levantou-se subitamente da cama ao ver uma bandeja ao lado, no criado mudo. Ele arregalou os olhos quando viu.

- Não acredito! Meus doces preferidos! – Jensen disse, atacando a bandeja, colocando um inteiro na boca e indo até Jared.

- Morango com chocolate? – Jared disse sorrindo enquanto abria a garrafa de vinho, ao ver do que se tratava quando Jensen se aproximou.

- Prove! – Jensen ofereceu, sentando-se de frente para o moreno nos sofás que tinham por ali. – Vamos, eu insisto. – Jensen acrescentou colocando outro doce na boca.

- Não, prefiro ver você comendo... – Jared disse sorrindo, olhando apaixonado para o loiro. Ele viu no canto da bandeja um bilhete. – O que é isso? "Para Jensen. Os simples prazeres da vida. Pensei em você. Com amor, Danneel."

Jensen tirou imediatamente o bilhete das mãos de Jared, extremamente curioso, mal acreditando naquilo.

- O que? – Ele exclamou, relendo o bilhete.

- Quem é Danneel? – Jared perguntou, franzindo o cenho.

- Uma garota com quem... Ah você deve lembrar dela! A loira que estava comigo na padaria! – Jensen levantou-se, levando os doces consigo.

- Ah a loira falsa vou-querer-o-mesmo-que-ele. – Jared disse, extremamente aborrecido.

- Ela deve ser especialista em agradar os caras! – Jensen disse ainda com a boca cheia, da cama onde havia se atirado novamente. – Meu Deus, não acredito!

Jared sentou-se no sofá, com a taça de vinho, de costas pra cama e de frente pra sacada. Realmente estava perfeito demais pra ser verdade. Jensen pegou o telefone, e parecia deixar uma mensagem na secretária eletrônica de alguém.

- Ei, Danneel, é Jensen! E enquanto estou falando, estou comendo o morango mais delicioso do mundo! – Ele dizia com uma voz quase infantil de tão melada, e Jared achava que iria vomitar. – Isso foi tão... – Ele fez uma pausa, não sabia como definir.

- Romântico e tocante. – Jared respondeu, bebendo um gole de vinho, enquanto olhava pela sacada e não evitando prestar atenção na conversa.

- Romântico e tocante! – Repetiu Jensen na mensagem. – Então, estou indo jogar golfe, mas adoraria falar com você, então... me ligue, certo? Se sabe o hotel que estou para mandar os doces, deve ter o telefone, não é? – E Jensen desligou. E Jared agradeceu mentalmente.

- Eu sei que está nas nuvens, mas temos que ir... – Jared disse, fazendo Jensen se levantar da cama.

- Ah é! Golfe! – Jensen respondeu, seguindo até a porta com Jared que agora estava ligeiramente desanimado.

- É.

- Vamos arrasar, Jay! – O loiro andou atrás de Jared, se agarrando nas costas dele enquanto seguiam pra fora do quarto.


	5. Hands

**FIVE: HANDS**

Estavam todos os convidados jogando golfe num belo gramado perto do hotel. Jensen, como todos já tinham percebido, era extremamente teimoso e, de qualquer jeito, ele iria aprender a jogar aquilo, na marra mesmo.

- Cadê o teu Romeu? – Chad perguntou, se aproximando de Jared que observava Jensen de longe, tentando acertar a bolinha com o taco, mas sem sucesso.

- Está ali. – Jared apontou para o loiro, sorrindo. – Acho que tenho que ir ajudá-lo. – Ele deu uns passos em direção a Jensen, devagar, ainda o observando numa nova tentativa. – Foca no jogo, cara, no jogo. – Ele dizia baixinho, sem que Jensen pudesse ouvir. Mas o loiro errou mais uma vez.

- Cara, você não sai com um cara tão decente desde... algumas semanas antes do casamento? – James perguntou a Jared, aproximando-se dele junto com Chad.

- É, é verdade. – Jared riu. – Mas eles são muito diferentes.

- É. – Disse Chad, rindo. – Kevin sabia jogar! – Ele concluiu fazendo os outros dois amigos rirem.

- Vou ajudá-lo! – Jared disparou atrás de Jensen, mesmo ouvindo os protestos dos amigos dizendo que aquilo era trapacear.

Jensen era realmente desajeitado com o esporte. Acho que talvez fosse pela falta de capacidade de concentração que ele tinha. Ele definitivamente não conseguia parar quieto, focar certo na bolinha branca.

- Acho que você está confundindo isso com hóquei... – Brincou Jared, chegando mais perto do loiro. – Então... – Ele abraçou Jensen pelas costas, segurando as mãos dele junto com o taco de golfe. – Primeiro, você tem que enquadrar a bola, ok?

- Ok. – Jensen respondeu prestando atenção, acompanhando os movimentos de Jared. – Onde está sua ex? Deixe ela ver isso e vai ficar uma fera! – Jensen concluiu olhando pros lados sorrindo extremamente pretensioso.

- Presta atenção, Jen! – O moreno alto sorriu, realmente Jensen não era de se concentrar definitivamente. – Desse jeito assim... – Jared agora posicionava as mãos de Jensen, para ele segurar direito. – E mire na bola ok? Olhe pra bola.

- Certo. Assim? – Jensen ajeitou-se naquela típica posição de jogadores de golfe.

- Isso. Agora observe bem o balanço, ok? – Jared ainda segurava nas mãos do loiro. Por algum motivo ele não queria mesmo soltar. – E... bate!

Jensen bateu na bola branca acertando em cheio dessa vez. Uma bonita jogada, inclusive. Ele gritou de comemoração abraçando Jared em seguida. Os amigos ao redor observaram os dois de longe sorrindo. Dessa vez Chad teve certeza de que não precisava se preocupar com Jared, porque ele definitivamente estava feliz.

- Bela jogada hein, Jensen! – Chad se aproximou, batendo no ombro do loiro.

- E não foi, cara? Arrasamos! – Jensen respondeu como se fosse o jogo da sua vida que ele tinha vencido.

- Certo, chega de treino agora, vamos pro jogo de verdade! – James disse brincando. – E que tal uma aposta? O perdedor paga o aluguel do campo!

- Legal! Eu me garanto! – Jared respondeu animado e todos concordaram. A turma estava realmente se divertindo.

- E como tenho que ver se aprovo Jensen, ele fica no meu time! – Sophia se aproximou, puxando Jensen pela mão.

- Não, não, qual é! – Jared protestou.

- Que tem, Jay? Já está com ciúmes? – Sophia retrucou rindo.

- Tudo bem, Jay, eu vou com ela, pode ficar tranqüilo. – Jensen respondeu sorrindo para Jared, segurando em seu braço. – Eu já fico com você o tempo todo, amor...

- É isso mesmo! – Sophia puxava Jensen para a outra parte do campo enquanto Jared apenas os acompanhava com o olhar, um pouco perdido, e sem encontrar palavras pra protestar depois que ouviu Jensen o chamar de 'amor'.

- Certo, rapazes, ficamos juntos, dá pra pegar mais cerveja. – Chad sugeriu. – Você primeiro James, a rodada é sua.

***

- Então, Jen... – Sophia dizia animada para Jensen, só faltava saltitar no caminho. – Detalhes, quero todos! Do começo! Que fizeram no primeiro encontro?

- Ahn... – Jensen foi pego totalmente de surpresa, lógico. Ele e Jared nem tiveram tempo de combinar nada disso, a chance de contarem a mesma história era improvável. – Fomos... num bar, sabe? Aqueles... bem legais que... servem drinks e... tem luzes...

***

- Aluguei um Cadillac, pra impressioná-lo. – Jared respondia a pergunta do primeiro encontro para o amigos. – Dirigimos pela cidade a noite toda.

- Nossa, que interessante. – James disse rindo, com sarcasmo.

- Gastou maior grana, estava com um cara legal e... _dirigiu pela cidade?_ – Chad rebateu, pasmo. – Você é inacreditável, Padalecki.

Jared apenas sorriu de canto, enquanto preparava-se pra fazer seu jogo. Realmente era uma mentira péssima.

***

- E a noite estava perfeita! – Jensen dizia enquanto Sophia fazia sua jogada. – E bebemos juntos por lá mesmo, não nos desgrudamos o resto da noite, foi... coisa de almas gêmeas!

Sophia olhou para Jensen encantada, acreditando em tudo, é claro. Ela deu espaço para o loiro se posicionar.

- E ainda no outro dia, almoçamos juntos! Jared fez uma deliciosa torta de frango! – Jensen acrescentou, totalmente sonhador.

- Jared assou uma torta de frango? – Sophia riu, não acreditando, já que sabia que Jared era ruim na cozinha.

- Bem... – Jensen pigarreou, e sorriu de canto. – Passou um pouco do ponto né... – Ele tentou 'consertar' a mentira, fazendo Sophia rir.

***

- Pelo menos diga que vocês transaram no carro! – Chad disse, rindo ainda do programa de índio que Jared inventou pro primeiro encontro.

- Ele tem cara de que faz isso no primeiro encontro? – Jared perguntou fingindo uma indignação, como se a pergunta tivesse ofendido Jensen.

***

- No banheiro do bar? Vocês dois? – Sophia gargalhava quando Jensen inventou que tinham transado no banheiro do bar.

- Claro! – Ele respondeu, a maior credibilidade.

- Achei que as pessoas não transavam no primeiro encontro! – Sophia perguntou ainda rindo.

- Ah mas eu não consegui em controlar. – O loiro respondeu, com um sorriso olhando de longe para Jared. – Tem alguma coisa nele, sabe? Eu... não sei o que é... – Jensen realmente não conseguiu encontrar um adjetivo que fosse enquanto o olhava. – Ele tem um charme... parece que... Cativa você e de repente, ele te fisga... – Ele concluiu sem tirar os olhos do moreno alto que agora comemorava uma bela jogada de Chad.

Sophia observou-o por alguns segundos e estava feliz por ele. Por Jared. Não gostava de saber que Jared ainda sofria fosse por preconceito, fosse pelo casamento. E já tinha algum tempo que ela não via o moreno tão feliz, e tinha agora, vendo Jensen, absoluta certeza de que era por causa do loiro.

- Foi um ano difícil pra ele, sabe... – A morena começou. – Ele ficou muito deprimido. Eu e Chad nos preocupamos muito e ele ficava irritado com a gente até! – Sophia riu ao lembrar-se das milhares de vezes que ligava pra saber como Jared estava. Ela parou de jogar e olhou para Jensen de um jeito carinhoso. – Você foi a melhor coisa que aconteceu a ele, Jensen.

- Genevieve o magoou muito, não é? E esse negócio de sexualidade também pra ele... não deve ter sido fácil... – Jensen respondeu, olhando novamente de longe para Jared.

- Com certeza. Mas Genevieve era uma interesseira de qualquer forma. – Sophia respondeu, fazendo sua jogada logo em seguida. – Acho que ela deu a desculpa do Kevin para não casar com Jay. Na verdade, aposto que ela teria casado se ele não tivesse largado o emprego antigo.

- Qual dos empregos? – Jensen perguntou, sem tentar parecer que não sabia, mas ele realmente não fazia idéia.

- Na Microsoft.

- Ah... – Jensen arregalou os olhos. Por aquela ele não esperava. – Esse emprego...

- Genevieve achou que tinha fisgado um bom partido. – Sophia respondeu, enquanto Jensen jogava. – Só que ela pirou quando ficou sabendo que ele largou...

Jensen agora olhava Jensen completamente petrificado. Então ele era praticamente um empresário de uma das maiores empresas e não tinha sequer mencionado. É, Brown fazia sentido agora. Mas ele errou a tacada, lógico.

- Ele provavelmente nem deve ter te contado o quanto ganhava bem na época. – Sophia disse rindo, ao ver que Jensen estava completamente desconcentrado.

- Realmente, ele não contou. – Jensen sorriu de canto, agora a surpresa dele era real, mas não acrescentou mais nada, uma vez que Jared corria na direção dele e de Sophia.

- Ok preciso do meu namorado. – O moreno alto disse, recuperando o fôlego. – Vamos andar de caiaque!

- O que? Caiaque? – Jensen respondeu rindo.

***

O lago estava bem movimentado, não estava tão calmo como mais cedo, e o vento soprava com mais força do que uma simples brisa leve. Jensen estava na proa do caiaque, tentando remar, mas igualmente bastante atrapalhado, e Jared estava na parte de trás, remando do jeito certo.

- Então... – O moreno dizia. – Depois do lance com Genevieve, eu precisava sair de Manhattan... Já tinha saído do inferno da Microsoft, e resolvi passar um tempo na costa.

- É muito corajoso na sua parte. – Jensen disse, parando de remar e virando-se para encarar Jared.

- Já tinha andado de caiaque? – Jared perguntou sorrindo. – Ajuda mais se ficar com o remo na água! – Ele brincou, fazendo Jensen voltar a sua posição original.

- Já andei no acampamento de férias, se você quer saber! – O loiro rebateu rindo.

- Há quanto tempo?

- Eu tinha nove anos! – O loiro respondeu, feliz ao lembrar.

- Entendi... – Jared respondeu. – Eu queria melhor qualidade de vida, sabe? Experiência de vida, cansei de trabalhar tanto e nunca ter tempo para experimentar nada.

- Não tem medo? – Jensen perguntou pensativo.

- De quê?

- Não sei. – Jensen parou de remar novamente e tinha um ar mais filosófico. – Não saber o que fazer da sua vida...

- Não, não tenho. – Jared pensou um pouco. – Percebi que... tenho tempo para descobrir e pensar sobre isso.

- Isso significa que não vou mais ganhar croissants de graça? – Brincou Jensen.

- Talvez. – Jared respondeu, fingindo falar sério. Jensen, com o remo, jogou água em Jared, rindo feito criança. Jared, obviamente, retrucou atingindo Jensen também, fazendo ambos rirem.

- Eu odeio meu trabalho. – Jensen disse após uma longa pausa. Como e tivesse que confessar um crime.

- A maioria odeia. – Jared respondeu.

- Sim, mas... Eu nunca disse isso pra ninguém. – Jensen respondeu pensativo.

- E por que me contou? – O moreno perguntou, curioso.

- Não sei. – Jensen respondeu, sem olhar nos olhos do moreno. Estava ligeiramente sem graça.

- Diga de novo. – Jared disse em tom de desafio.

- Odeio meu trabalho. – O loiro repetiu, sorrindo mais abertamente.

- Ah qual é! Mais alto! – Jared riu do jeito do loiro.

- EU ODEIO MEU TRABALHO! – Jensen gritou caindo na risada logo em seguida. Eu grito ecoou pela imensidão do lago, fazendo Jared rir também. – Eu tenho até raiva... – Jensen continuou, querendo levantar-se de pé.

- Não! Não faça isso, Jensen! – Jared ria, mas estava apavorado com Jensen querendo levantar porque isso viraria o caiaque.

- ...de ser advogado! – Jensen concluiu não dando ouvidos a Jared e continuando a tentar se levantar.

- Senta, Jensen! Fica sentado! – Jared implorava.

Mas de nada adiantou. Jensen tentando levantar e Jared tentando impedir causou o previsto desequilíbrio e o caiaque virou, jogando os dois dentro do lago.

- Olha o que você fez! – Jared ria jogando água em Jensen, que ria tanto que não conseguia responder.

***

Jared estava já no banheiro do hotel, terminando seu banho após Jensen terminar o dele. Ele procurou o barbeador e o creme de barbear e descobriu que não havia trazido consigo pro banheiro, havia ficado na mala.

- Ah que ótimo, ficou lá fora. – Ele resmugou para si mesmo, vestindo o robe branco para voltar ao quarto pegar suas coisas.

Ele saiu rapidamente pelo quarto, até chegar a mala e encontrar o que precisava. Quando virou-se para voltar ao banheiro, viu Jensen pronto, com uma taça de vinho na mão. Ele vestia um terno impecável e o cabelo comportado. Barba feita e com aquele sorriso que deixava Jared em outra dimensão.

- Nossa. – O moreno alto disse, sem conseguir tirar os olhos de Jensen. – Você está incrível.

- Obrigado. – Jensen sorriu, aproximando-se de Jared. – Você também. – Brincou ele ao ver Jared ainda de robe.

- É claro. Estou perfeitamente vestido para a ocasião. – Jared disse divertido enquanto Jensen se aproximava ainda mais, com um olhar fixo, ficando numa distância curta entre eles.

- Olhe pra mim. – Jensen disse sério e Jared obedeceu.

- O que foi? – Jared perguntou confuso, sentindo o corpo de Jensen quase colado no seu, e pode sentir o perfume que ele usava.

- Sabe de uma coisa? Uma das suas costeletas está maior que a outra. – Jensen disse, olhando mais de perto agora. Jared podia sentir a respiração do loiro em seu rosto.

- Ah é? – Jared não estava conseguindo se concentrar muito bem no que Jensen dizia.

- Posso... me dá isso aqui! – Jensen pegou o barbeador das mãos de Jared. – Eu conserto pra você.

Jensen parecia, pela primeira vez no dia, concentrado com o que fazia. Ele ajeitou a costeleta de Jared que não sabia se podia sentir as próprias pernas. Ele percebeu que Jensen tinha sardas embaixo dos olhos e cílios enormes. A boca dele era ainda maior olhando assim tão de perto e Jared definitivamente achou que, naquele momento, ele devia ser de ferro pra agüentar ficar ali, quieto, enquanto Jensen fazia aquele gesto tão simples.

- Perfeito. – O loiro disse por fim, abrindo novamente aquele sorriso.

- Certo... – Jared fechou os olhos e respirou fundo, tentando mandar oxigênio pro próprio cérebro que parecia ter parado de funcionar. – Obrigado. – Ele sorriu de volta para o loiro.

***

- Não acredito que atrasamos! – Jared dizia correndo para a pequena capela ao lado de Jensen.

- Tudo bem cara, casamentos sempre atrasam. – Jensen o tranqüilizou enquanto subiam uma pequena escada.

A capela estava totalmente enfeitada. Flores, arranjos, fitas e pétalas de rosa no caminho da noiva. Damas de honra já no altar, o noivo esperando e os convidados ansiosos. Eles pararam na porta antes de entrar e Jared ajeitou a gravata de Jensen.

- Pronto? – Jared perguntou e Jensen assentiu com a cabeça. – Me dê a mão.

- O que? – O loiro perguntou confuso.

- Vamos, me dê a mão. – Jared insistiu e Jensen obedeceu. Ele segurou a mão de Jared na porta da capela antes de entrar e seu coração palpitou e ele perdera os sentidos por um segundo porque... elas encaixavam!

- Se importa? – Jared perguntou enquanto eles andavam de mãos dadas até seus lugares.

- Não. – Jensen apressou-se em responder um pouco atordoado, mas ainda assim segurou mais firme na mão de Jared.

- Ok. Nossos lugares são à esquerda. – Jared disse, guiando Jensen. Jensen nem olhava para seu caminho, fixou os olhos nas mãos que seguravam, não conseguindo soltar. Ele não entendia, não fazia sentido e ele não queria pensar naquilo agora, mas não podia evitar.

Os dois sentaram-se em seus lugares e Jared cumprimentou Sophia no altar ao lado das damas de honra, que sorriu em aprovação ao ver ambos de mãos dadas. Jensen, por sua vez, tinha um nó no cérebro, e ainda segurava a mão de Jared firme. Encaixava _mesmo_.

- Você já pode soltar se quiser Jen. – Jared brincou ao ver que Jensen não parecia querer soltá-lo de jeito nenhum.

- Ah claro. – Ele sorriu sem graça, largando lentamente a mão de Jared, observando o encaixe de seus dedos ir se desfazendo. – Desculpe!

- Tudo bem. – Jared sorriu, ajeitando o terno, e Jensen ainda continuava com aquele olhar engraçado para ele. – Tudo bem?

- Tudo. – Jensen respondeu automaticamente, virando-se para o altar, pois a cerimônia já estava começando.

Os dois levantaram-se ao perceber que a noiva estava entrando. Jensen mal conseguia disfarçar o quão atordoado estava. Aquilo significou muito para ele.


	6. Fireworks

**SIX: FIREWORKS**

A festa após a cerimônia estava extremamente animada. Todos dançando e se divertindo, Jared revezava a dança entre Sophia e Jensen, os noivos recebiam vários cumprimentos de todos, até que Jensen sinalizou para Jared que já estava cansado de toda aquela música e pediu pra que fossem para a mesa.

Eles sentaram e logo foram acompanhados por Sophia e Chad, que dividiam a mesa com eles. Eles abraçaram os noivos os parabenizando enquanto eles passavam, Genevieve reclamou algo sobre querer sentar pra comer, mas James insistiu que eles precisavam fazer a ronda em todas as mesas dos convidados. Questão de tradição, claro.

- Eu carrego esse cara desde a escola! – Chad começou pegando uma bebida, se referindo a Jared. – Desde que a Annie Sipnowski chutou a canela dele e ele chorou! – Todos riram, inclusive Jared. – Agora, passo o cargo a você, Jensen! Você cuida dele.

Jensen ergueu a taça de champagne, em sinal de aprovação, sorrindo tranqüilo, enquanto Jared tirava o casaco do terno e sentava-se ao lado de Jensen.

- Tem câmeras para os convidados! – Sophia disse animada ao ver a Polaroid em cima da mesa.

- Eu tiro as fotos! – Jared pegou a câmera das mãos de Sophia, sem dar atenção aos protestos da moça.

- Você não sabe tirar fotos, Jay! Me devolva! – Sophia disse rindo, pegando de volta a câmera das mãos de Jared. – Fiquem perto vou tirar uma foto de vocês! – Ela concluiu, mirando a câmera para os dois. Jared se aproximou de Jensen, que passou braço pelo ombro de Jared, e ambos sorriram para a foto. - Então, Jay... – A morena recomeçou, enquanto colocava a câmera em cima da mesa e os quatro começavam a atacar os salgadinhos. – Como se faz torta de frango? Fiquei curiosa!

- O que? – Jared respondeu confuso.

- Lembra amor, você fez pra gente! – Jensen interrompeu antes que Jared entregasse a mentira.

- Ah sim! – Jared entendeu o recado.

- Ele fez uma torta? Você mesmo fez? – Chad riu, não acreditando naquilo. – Duvido!

- É sério! – Jared retrucou. – Fiz mesmo uma torta de frango!

- Ah é? – Chad riu ainda mais e continuou um tom de desafio. – Então como se faz? Diz aí, cozinheiro!

- Bom... – Jared começou, juntando vários salgadinhos e colocando na boca todos de uma vez. – Você pega os ingredientes e coloca todos juntos assim, na panela... – Os outros três começaram a rir dele falando de boca cheia. – Aí você mistura... – Ele começou a mastigar tudo que havia colocado na boca. – E ta pronto! – Ele parecia uma criança mostrando toda aquela comida mastigada de boca aberta. Sophia claro não perdeu a oportunidade pra outra foto.

- Você é um nojento, Jay! – Sophia disse não conseguindo parar de rir.

- Ué, mas que comida, afinal de contas? E o Cadillac? – Chad perguntou, recuperando o fôlego, um pouco confuso.

- Ah sim, lembra amor? – Jared falou para Jensen. – Aquele Cadillac que aluguei para irmos...

- Ao bar! – Complementou Jensen. – Ao bar onde... nos conhecemos. – Ele concluiu tentando passar credibilidade, mas a conversa estava confusa. Mas estava fechando pelo menos.

- Bons tempos, bons tempos. – Disseram os dois juntos.

- Bem, e vocês dois... – Sophia tomou um gole da champagne, fazendo cara de mistério.

- O que? – Jared perguntou sem entender.

- Já que estamos só nós... – Ela perguntou, fingindo falar em segredo. – Quando vão se casar?

- Nós? – Jensen e Jared responderam juntos.

- Não vamos. – Jared se apressou a dizer, enquanto Jensen riu baixinho. – Não que nós... não é Jen? – Jared não sabia o que dizer. – A gente só não vai...

- Já conheceu os Padalecki? – Sophia perguntou a Jensen.

- Não, ainda não. – O loiro respondeu sincero.

- Jared, sua mãe... – Sophia falou segurando a mão de Jared. – Vai adorar o Jensen!

- O pai dele é meio desconfiado. – Jared respondeu, lembrando do encontro com o pai de Jensen. O loiro apenas riu concordando. – Mas a mãe dele está louca pra que nos casemos! Está mesmo!

Jensen ficou sem graça por um segundo baixando os olhos. Seria realmente uma das coisas que, infelizmente sua mãe não veria.

- Ah é mesmo? – Chad perguntou.

- Com certeza! Ela me adora! – Jared respondeu, confiante.

A conversa foi interrompida por uma voz vinda do palco da banda.

- Senhoras e senhores! – Começou o vocalista da banda que tocava no casamento. – Os noivos agora vão para o centro dançar sua primeira valsa como casados!

Todos os convidados que estavam no salão deram espaço para a entrada do casal e todos aplaudiram e ficaram prestando atenção nos dois, que realmente pareciam apaixonados.

- Vamos dançar! – Sophia levantou-se puxando Chad quando a música lenta começou a tocar.

- Por que, amor? Temos mesmo? – Chad não estava mesmo a fim, mas Sophia não ligou para os protestos e arrastou o marido mesmo assim.

- Você está bem? – Jared perguntou a Jensen, assim que o casal de amigos saiu, já que o loiro tinha um olhar triste.

- Sim, estou... – Jensen respondeu pouco convincente.

- Sério, Jen, falei alguma coisa errada? – Jared virou-se para encarar o loiro de perto. – Hein?

- É que... minha mãe morreu quando eu tinha sete anos... – Ele respondeu tentando não parecer muito triste.

- Meu Deus, Jen, eu não sabia! – Jared segurou as mãos do mais velho e estava realmente sentido pelo que tinha falado. – Eu não tinha idéia.

- Tudo bem, Jare, tudo bem! – Ele respondeu sincero, passando uma das mãos no rosto de Jared.

- Quer dançar?

- Claro! – Jensen sorriu mais calmo.

Eles levantaram-se da mesa e não tiveram absolutamente nenhum receio de se abraçar pra dançar. Bom, quem ligaria? Jensen segurou nos braços de Jared que entrelaçou os seus na cintura do loiro e balançavam devagar sem sair de perto da mesa. Seus olhos se encontraram e Jensen pôde perceber que Jared tinha olhos verdes como ele.

- Qual era o nome da sua mãe? – Jared perguntou baixinho, encostando sua testa na de Jensen.

- Donna. – O loiro respondeu com um sorriso.

- Donna... – Jared suspirou. – Você tem a quem puxar. Ela era linda. – Ele acrescentou e Jensen apenas sorriu sem graça. – Você parece com ela... – Ele concluiu e Jensen o abraçou um tanto quanto emocionado.

- Quer tomar um ar? – Jared disse, no ouvido do loiro,que apenas assentiu com a cabeça.

***

Os dois saíram do salão de festas sentindo o vento gelado bater. Foram para perto de um rochedo próximo onde tinha uma bela visão do lago. Sentaram-se em uma das pedras gigantes que tinham na costa, olhando o lago que era ainda mais lindo a noite.

- Quer mais champagne? – Jared perguntou, já que havia trazido a garrafa e Jensen duas taças.

- Claro! – Ele estendeu a mão e Jared encheu, colocando a garrafa de lado. Eles tomaram um gole da bebida após brindarem.

- Então, próxima pergunta. – Jared disse num tom divertido.

- Curioso você, hein padeiro! – Brincou Jensen.

- Geralmente não sou... – Jared respondeu, olhando o sorriso despojado de Jensen.

- Mas...?

- Mas... – Jared repetiu, fazendo uma pausa um pouco pensativo. – Como você... lidou com a morte da sua mãe tendo apenas sete anos?

Jensen respirou fundo, virando-se na direção de Jared, para ficar de frente pra ele.

- Não sei. – Jensen começou ligeiramente absorto em lembranças. – Nessa idade você não consegue intelectualizar muito as coisas. Então... você acredita que, um lugar como o Céu, existe de verdade... E quando eu queria ver minha mãe eu... simplesmente fechava meus olhos e... ela estava lá. – Ele parecia ter sete anos novamente enquanto contava. – Ela segurava minha mão, conversávamos muito... – Ele riu de si mesmo, sem graça quando viu um Jared encantado enquanto ele falava. – Você provavelmente deve estar em achando antiquado!

- Não mesmo. – O moreno alto respondeu, com um sorriso de canto. – Acho que faz muito sentido. E sabe de uma coisa? Nunca perca isso.

Jensen ajeitou-se sentando-se mais perto de Jared, olhando fixo em seus olhos enquanto o moreno falava.

- Sua mãe é parte de você. Parte de quem você é. – Ele acrescentou e Jensen sorriu, sustentou o olhar do mais novo.

- Obrigado. – Jensen parecia surpreendido com a resposta dele. – Obrigado por entender. A maioria das pessoas me manda esquecer...

- Não, não... – Jared disse, balançando a cabeça. Ele não conseguia tirar os olhos da boca de Jensen e pode sentir que ele também não conseguia tirar os olhos da boca do moreno.

- Sabe, me sinto um pouco mal por mentir pros seus amigos. – Jensen disse por fim, fazendo Jared voltar a realidade tomando outro gole de champagne. – Podemos forjar uma briga ou algo assim... Talvez eles não fiquem tão chocados quando terminarmos...

- Quem disse que vai acabar? – Jared disse firme, deixando a taça de lado. Pegando a taça da mão de Jensen e fazendo o mesmo.

- Bem... – Jensen começou, um pouco confuso, não entendendo bem do que aquilo se tratava.

Mas Jared apenas ficou em silêncio, dizendo com os olhos o que estava prestes a fazer, na esperança de que Jensen entendesse e impedisse antes que fosse tarde. Mas não... Jensen continuava com aquele olhar, e não se moveu para longe quando Jared tocou sua boca na dele, começando o que queria fazer a noite toda. Ou melhor, desde o primeiro dia que o vira.

Para sua surpresa, Jensen o beijou de volta. Realmente era muito melhor do que ele imaginou, era muito mais intenso do que todas as vezes que Jared imaginou.

***

Jared abriu a porta do quarto de qualquer jeito, empurrando Jensen enquanto tirava a gravata dele e do loiro. O beijo agora passava a serem mordidas em ambas as bocas e eles estavam completamente entregues aquele momento.

Jensen se desfez das calças de Jared enquanto simplesmente não conseguia parar de beijá-lo. Jared igualmente livrou-se do resto de suas roupas e das de Jensen e atiraram-se na cama como se aquele fosse o último dia da terra.

Jared estava por cima do loiro, enlouquecendo enquanto sentia o gosto da pele de Jensen, descendo pelo seu pescoço, peito e barriga. Ele ouvia Jensen gemer seu nome e isso o excitava mais ainda.

O mais velho simplesmente não conseguia pensar em nada pra dizer, porque definitivamente não precisava. Jared fazia tudo exatamente do jeito que ele gostava, queria, era como se lesse seus pensamentos. Quando ele percebeu Jared voltar a beijar a sua boca, pôde olhar em seus olhos e sentiu fogos de artifício. _Sentiu_.

Jared entrou dentro dele e ele apenas o abraçou entrelaçando suas pernas em torno da cintura do moreno alto, sentindo em suas mãos as costas marcadas e quentes de Jared enquanto ele se movimentava mais rápido, empurrando-se no ritmo certo de Jensen, ambos estavam em total sincronia.

Para Jared, não existiam dúvidas que era o melhor sexo da sua vida. Ter Jensen ali, nos seus braços, completamente dele, muito dele. Ele não precisava de mais nada. De mais ninguém.

Jensen se deu conta de que sentiu o maior prazer de toda a sua vida ao gozar junto com Jared, e o quanto ele era bom naquilo, ele definitivamente era. Era inexplicável o quanto ele pode ser ele mesmo até naquela hora, ouvindo Jared gemer e respirar perto do seu ouvido enquanto puxava seus cabelos.

Fogos de artifício. Então era aquilo.

***

O dia amanheceu e Jensen olhou pro lado da cama e viu que Jared ainda estava ali. Era calmo ver ele dormindo. Ele apenas espreguiçou-se e achou que seria um quase um crime acordá-lo. Ele enrolou-se em um dos lençóis e levantou da cama.

Jensen pegou o telefone e foi para o banheiro em passos calmos para não acordar Jared. Discou um número conhecido e falava baixo.

- Danneel, ei! Bom dia!

_- Boa tarde você quer dizer!_ – Ela o corrigiu divertida do outro lado da linha.

- Tarde é? – Jensen olhou pela janela e viu o sol alto.

_- Como foi tudo aí?_

_-_ Foi bom... normal, só não imaginei que acabaria tão tarde.

_- Mas espero te ver hoje a noite! Tenho um jantar e quero que me acompanhe!_

- Hoje a noite? Claro, vai ser ótimo! – Ele respondeu animado. – Você quer que... – O loiro fez uma pausa quando a figura de Jared apareceu na porta do banheiro. - ...eu te encontre lá ou... Certo, vejo você lá. Tchau.

Ele desligou o telefone, ajeitou o lençol sobre si e encarou Jared um pouco sem graça. O moreno apenas ficou ali, parado, sem reação.

- Oi. – Jensen disse, num sorriso de canto.

- Preciso usar o banheiro. – Foi a única frase proferida pelo moreno.

- Claro. Desculpe. – Jensen respondeu, pegando o telefone e saindo, preparando-se para fechar a porta.

- Arrume-se depressa. Temos café da manhã com Chad e Sophia.

Jensen assentiu com a cabeça e fechou a porta do banheiro rumo ao quarto para vestir-se.

***

- Então... – Jensen começou enquanto eles saíam do quarto, rumo a parte do hotel onde serviam o café da manhã. – Não vamos demorar muito aqui não é?

- Não vamos. – Jared respondeu. – Mas tem um lugar que quero te levar antes de irmos. Tem um lugar que serve o melhor bolo de chocolate e você tem que provar, fica na cidade. – Jared dizia animado. – E depois podemos voltar pra cá pra ver o pôr-do-sol no lago, você iria adorar e...

- Jared, você não pode planejar o dia todo sem me consultar... – Jensen disse, num tom calmo. – Quer dizer, eu...

- Ah apareceram! – Chad surgia de dentro do lobby do hotel para encontrá-los. – Desculpe fazê-los esperar.

- Bom dia, boa tarde, sei lá! – Sophia abraçou Jensen e em seguida Jared. – Obrigado por esperarem! Achamos que seriam vocês quem se atrasariam!

-É, novo casal nesse hotel incrível! – Chad disse, dando um tapinha no ombro de Jared. – Achei que não iam sair do quarto facilmente!

- É, por isso fizemos reservas para o passeio de balsa! – Sophia disse, abraçada ao marido.

- Se importam se remarcarmos? – Chad sugeriu. – Temos escala em Seattle dia 18, e ficaremos nesse hotel Excelsior... tem uma ótimo chá lá e prometi a Soph que a levaria, então... por que não vão com a gente?

- Excelsior? – Perguntou Jared. – Dia 18?

- Isso, as 15h, pode ser? – Sugeriu Chad.

- Claro, marcado. – Jared respondeu, porém recebendo um olhar reprovador de Jensen. Lá estava ele fazendo planos sem consultá-lo.

- A hora não está boa? – Sophia perguntou, percebendo a tensão.

- Está. – Jensen sorriu forçado.

- Combinado então! – Sophia respondeu, abraçando Jared em seguida. – Ótimo te ver como sempre.

- Você também, Soph! – Jared respondeu, e logo indo abraçar Chad.

- Seja legal com ele. – Sophia disse quando abraçou Jensen. – Ele é o melhor.

Jensen não respondeu, apenas sorriu de um jeito extremamente culpado, enquanto Chad e Sophia se afastavam.

- Então quer dizer que hoje você vai jantar com Danneel, Christian e Samantha... não é? – Jared perguntou a Jensen, mais afirmado do que perguntando.

- Eu tentei te avisar... que eu tinha planos... – Jensen respondeu sem graça dessa vez.

- Tudo bem, tomamos café e te levo pra casa. – O moreno respondeu, tomando a frente, claramente chateado.


	7. The Final Rule

Eles entraram no lobby do hotel onde era servido o café da manhã, ocuparam uma das mesas e perto da janela e logo a garçonete terminou de servi-los.

Jensen jogava um pouco de geléia em cima de suas panquecas enquanto Jared apenas pediu um café. O loiro sem querer acabou sujando a roupa de leve, na camisa.

- Ah droga! – Ele pegou um dos guardanapos pra limpar, e Jared prontamente tentou ajudá-lo, mas não adiantou muito, ficou manchado.

- Quer trocar de camisa? Posso te dar a minha. – O moreno ofereceu. – Se quiser eu posso...

- Não precisa, Jared, tudo bem. – Jensen respondeu um pouco seco.

- Certo. – Ele se recostou na cadeira, olhando um Jensen extremamente frustrado e mal humorado por causa de uma simples mancha na camisa. – Quer ir no carro pegar alguma na mala.

- Não precisa, Jared. – Ele foi um tanto quanto estúpido dessa vez.

- Por que está agindo assim? – Jared perguntou, confuso.

- Ontem a noite... – Jensen respirou fundo, tentando se acalmar. – Foi... faz de conta, Jared.

- Realmente... começou assim, mas... agora não é mais. – Jared respondeu, sério. – Agora mudou. E até eu mesmo fui um pouco pego de surpresa. – Ele sorriu, olhando Jensen nos olhos. – Foi ótimo!

- Eu estava bêbado. – Jensen sorriu sem graça.

- E daí? – Jared rebateu.

- E daí que foi um erro.

- Foi incrível! E apaixonante. – Jared respondeu, um pouco irritado pela indiferença de Jensen.

- Você está dando mais importância do que deveria! – Jensen retrucou.

- Por que? – Jared olhava Jensen sem entender a atitude do loiro ainda. – Me explique, porque eu definitivamente não sei porque você reluta desse jeito. Por que?

Jensen olhou para Jared pensativo. Ele tomou fôlego, tomou um gole de seu suco de laranja.

- Ok, você quer a verdade? – Jensen olhou sério para o moreno a sua frente.

- Sim, por favor!

- Lembra quando eu te contei sobre o quanto sou ligado a minha mãe? – Jensen perguntou e Jared assentiu com a cabeça. – Bem, eu não te contei a história toda.

- Estou ouvindo.

- Acho melhor você ver. – Jensen respondeu e começou a desenhar no guardanapo na mesa uma amostra do gráfico que seguia e mostrou a Jared com uma breve explicação.

***

- E... você foi o número seis. – O loiro disse por fim, enquanto Jared olhava o guardanapo ainda um pouco confuso.

- Uau... meu Deus. – Ele recolocou o guardanapo na mesa, e voltou a olhar Jensen. – Jen, você tinha sete anos.

- E daí?

- Sua mãe só estava lhe dando algo em que se apoiar... Pra você suportar a perda dela e não pra isso ser um fardo ou um script de como você deve viver sua vida. – Jared, apesar de estar se sentido mal, tentou compreender Jensen.

- Não é um fardo. – Jensen respondeu sério.

- Mas você, mais do que qualquer um, deveria saber que a vida não é previsível! Veja sua mãe, por exemplo, que morreu tão jovem! – Ele inclinou-se na mesa, a fim de olhar Jensen melhor. – Há tantas coisas maravilhosas que não podemos planejar. Apenas acontecem, não estão numa lista. – Ele continuava e, por incrível que pareça, Jensen prestava atenção. – Veja, o problema do gráfico é que ele tira a sua espontaneidade... Não deixa você arriscar.

- Eu me arrisco sim! – Jensen respondeu um pouco inseguro.

- Ah é? Então prove. – Ele segurou a mão de Jensen em cima da mesa, entrelaçando seus dedos. – Arrisque comigo.

- Olha... – Jensen recomeçou, soltando a mão de Jared. – Isso não irá mais longe do que já foi, ok?

Jared baixou os olhos, sem esconder a tristeza agora. Ele ficou pensativo por alguns segundos, mas Jensen não tirou os olhos dele. O moreno então voltou a encarar o mais velho.

- Posso te fazer uma última pergunta? – Jared agora tinha um breve sorriso nos lábios e Jensen apenas disse que sim com a cabeça. – O que acontece agora?

- Agora?

- É... O que acontece depois do número sete?

- Como assim? – Jensen perguntou ligeiramente em pânico e confuso.

- Você vai querer filhos ou fazer doutorado? Escalar o Monte Everest? O que vai fazer? – Jared perguntou sério, tirando a carteira do bolso.

- Eu... – Jensen olhava o moreno que esperava realmente uma resposta e não tinha a menor idéia do que dizer. Ele, na verdade, não tinha sequer parado pra pensar nisso. – Não sei, acaba só...

Jared não fez de propósito, mas por um segundo sentiu um pouco de pena de Jensen. De olhar em seu rosto e sentir-se desamparado por se imaginar sem a lista.

- Vai ser uma grande mudança pra você. – Jared disse, colocando o dinheiro em cima da mesa. – Seguir a vida sem um gráfico. – Ele levantou-se da mesa por fim. – Vem, vamos embora.

***

Jared sabia que havia mexido com a cabeça de Jensen. Ele havia falado pouco durante o caminho de volta, quase não conversaram. Por um lado, talvez isso fosse bom, Jared viu o que acontecia com Jensen e sabia que ele ia ter que parar de ter medo do que a vida tinha a oferecer uma hora ou outra.

Jared estacionou em frente ao prédio de Jensen e simplesmente esperou que ele descesse, não disse nada.

- Ah droga! – Jensen disse ao olhar pelo retrovisor. – Preciso da sua camisa.

- Pode esquecer. – Jared respondeu impaciente ao ver Danneel estacionando logo atrás, entendendo a apreensão de Jensen.

- Eu estou horrível, vamos! – Jensen reclamou.

- Você está ótimo. – Jared disse no mesmo tom.

- Jared, por favor, me dê sua camisa! – Jenen disse num tom mais imperativo.

Jared revirou os olhos bufando e começou a desabotoar a própria camisa, Jensen fazia o mesmo, jogando a sua no banco de trás do carro do moreno e pegando a camisa limpa de Jared.

- Vira pra lá. – Jensen disse, com vergonha.

- O que? – Jared perguntou incrédulo. – A gente transou, eu vi tudo que tinha pra ver aí, Jensen!

- VIRA! – Jensen retrucou impaciente. E Jared passou a encarar a janela do lado oposto a Jensen.

- Meu Deus, quantos anos você tem? Cinco? – O moreno resmungou. – Que besteira, parece adolescente.

Jensen terminou de vestir-se, checou pelo retrovisor para procurar Danneel, mas não viu a loira.

- Ei! – Ela apareceu na janela de Jensen. – Achei que era você mesmo.

- Oi! – Ele cumprimentou sorrindo. – Eu derrubei geléia na camisa, Jared fez a gentileza de trocar comigo... – Ele virou-se para olhar Jared quando falou dele, mas o moreno sequer se deu ao trabalho de retribuir o olhar. – Ei, Jay... – Ele chamou o moreno que virou-se de má vontade para encarar Danneel. – Essa é Danneel, acho que você lembra dela... Dan, esse é Jared.

- Obrigado por trazer ele em segurança de volta. – A loira brincou, simpática.

- Cuidei dele com carinho. – Jared respondeu, com certa ironia, recebendo um olhar reprovador de Jensen antes dele sair do carro.

- Vamos? – Ela disse quando Jensen bateu a porta do carro. – Liguei pro seu celular, Chris e Samantha estavam um pouco preocupados.

- Encontraremos eles agora então! – Jensen disse e logo em seguida voltou-se para a janela do carro para falar com Jared. – Então... vejo você na padaria?

- Tchau! – Danneel disse, segurando a mão de Jensen.

Mas Jared não respondeu nem um e nem outro. Pode ler um 'sinto muito' nos lábios de Jensen enquanto ele se afastava com a moça. Ele viu que Jensen virou para olhar pra ele algumas vezes, mas foi aquilo. Ele passou a mão pelo rosto, em sinal de cansaço. Arrancou com o carro e foi embora.

***

Danneel e Jensen entraram num pequeno restaurante onde Samantha e Chris já estavam esperando pelo casal. Chris correu ao encontro de Jensen quando o viu.

- Até que enfim hein! – Ele abraçou o loiro, dando tapinhas nas costas.

- Acabei de resgatá-lo do carro. – Danneel disse sorrindo, brincando.

- Vocês poderiam ter se acidentado e digo mais! – Samantha começou a falar preocupada. – Quem é esse Jared afinal de contas? Não sei como te deixamos viajar com ele, mal o conhecemos!

- Eu me atrasei cinco minutos gente! – Jensen disse rindo da paranóia alheia.

- Você está lindo, Jen! – Ela passou as mãos pelos cabelos do loiro e ajeitou a camisa. – Essa camisa é linda! – Jensen sorriu sem graça. Ele nem tinha reparado sequer na cor da camisa de Jared. Era realmente uma preta muito bonita. O moreno tinha bom gosto.

- A mesa ainda não está disponível. – Danneel disse.

- Vamos pro bar enquanto isso então! – Christian sugeriu e todos seguiram pra pedir uma bebida. Danneel saiu na frente com Samantha.

- Danneel, você gosta de sapatos? – Samantha perguntou interessada.

- Adoro! Tenho um closet cheio!

- Ei Jen... – Chris perguntou enquanto Danneel e Samantha partilhavam o 'papo de mulher'. – Como foi?

- Ah foi... – Jensen pigarreou e tentou disfarçar o nervosismo. – Normal... sei lá.

- Olha, acaba com essa presepada toda com o padeiro, Jensen! Vou te odiar se não ficar com a Danneel! – Christian dizia divertido. – Ela é linda, educada, inteligente... e gostamos dela! – Christian virou-se para olhar a moça de longe. – Cara, ela é perfeita pra você?

- Você acha? – Jensen olhou pra ela dessa vez e parece que não viu mais tudo aquilo que via antes.

A mesa deles ficou pronta e logo a garçonete veio para guiá-los até seus lugares. Eles elogiaram a comida e o atendimento e conversaram bastante.

- Esses bolinhos de siri estão uma delícia! – Danneel disse logo depois de comer um.

- Eu realmente queria saber como eles fazem! – Samantha acrescentou depois de comer um também.

- Ah eu sei como é! – Jensen riu e começou a colocar um monte de bolinhos na boca de uma vez. – Você coloca todos os ingredientes na panela assim... – Ele dizia de boca cheia, enquanto os três olhavam pra ele como se ele fosse louco. – Mexe na panela, mistura bem e pronto! – Ele começou a rir e abriu a boca cheia de comida mostrando pra todos.

Christian arregalou os olhos querendo matar Jensen pelo mico na frente de Danneel. Samantha o encarava como se o loiro tivesse tido algum tipo de surto psicótico e estava perdendo a razão. Danneel riu de canto, tímida, não entendendo nada.

Jensen disfarçou, e engoliu a comida descobrindo que aquilo só tinha graça com Jared.

***

Eles seguiram caminhos diferentes e Danneel foi pra casa de Jensen. Eles entraram e ele, por um segundo, percebeu que igualmente não era mais o momento pelo que ele tanto esperava. Talvez fosse o cansaço.

- Vou fazer um chá, certo? – Jensen disse, dando um beijo na testa da loira e se afastando. Mas ela o puxou de volta pelo braço, beijando os lábios do loiro demoradamente.

Ela começou a desabotoar a camisa de Dean, beijando o pescoço dele, deixando claro o que queria fazer e certamente não era tomar chá. Ele a levou até a cama, desfazendo-se de parte das roupas dela.

O problema era que as coisas 'lá embaixo' não estavam colaborando. Por mais sexy que a loira parecesse e se movimentasse e obviamente queria mostrar a ele que estava pronta pra aquilo, quanto mais ela o beijava, mais ele pensava no quanto o beijo de Jared era infinitamente melhor.

Ela ficou por cima dele, beijando o peito do loiro, sentando sob seus quadris, apenas de calça e sutiã. Ela definitivamente começou a ficar um pouco frustrada pelo fato dos instintos de Dean não estarem correspondendo as expectativas.

- O que foi, Jensen? – Ela perguntou, parando o que estava fazendo e apenas o encarando.

Jensen obviamente não sabia direito onde enfiar a cara. Ele escondeu o rosto com as mãos, bronqueando mentalmente consigo mesmo e com seu... 'equipamento'.

- Eu estou fazendo algo errado? – Danneel perguntou, saindo de cima do loiro.

- Não, definitivamente a culpa não é sua... – Ele respondeu, ainda sem graça. – Eu acho que... é a expectativa...

- Ah, está nervoso é por isso! – Ela disse de um jeito terno, compreensivo, quase maternal. – Tudo bem, sem pressão certo? Vamos apenas dormir...

- Dan... – Ele tentou ainda achar uma boa explicação, mas ela apenas o abraçou,deitando a cabeça em seu peito.

- Jen, não precisa ficar um adolescente traumatizado, isso acontece! Não é culpa sua.

"_A culpa é do maldito padeiro!"_ Jensen pensou, respirando fundo. Ele acariciava os cabelos de Danneel enquanto a moça quase pegava no sono. Ele lembrou-se da noite que passou com Jared, lembrou do passeio de caiaque e da dança. Mas especialmente do discurso de Jared no café da manhã. Estava até com um pouco de raiva de si mesmo por causa do apenas um final de semana, Jared havia mexido com uma vida inteira de Jensen.

***

Jared passou de carro pela manhã em frente ao apartamento de Jensen e viu que o carro de Danneel estava lá. Obviamente ele imaginou que a loira havia passado a noite lá. Ele deu um longo suspiro e seguiu, mas não para a padaria.

Quando Jensen acordou, Danneel não estava ao seu lado. Ele levantou-se vagarosamente, sentando na cama, mas viu que a blusa e os sapatos dela ainda estavam no quarto. Antes de chamá-la ou até mesmo procurar por ela, ela apareceu, saindo do banheiro.

- Ei... – Ela sorriu dando um selinho em Jensen quando chegou até a cama, mas não deitou-se, começou a vestir-se.

- Dan, me desculpe... por ontem a noite... – Jensen disse ainda sonolento, enquanto a moça parecia apressada pra ir trabalhar.

Ele achou que precisava desafiar a vida, desafiar a si mesmo e provar que Jared estava errado.

- O que você acha de fazermos uma loucura hoje? – O loiro disse, animado.

- Como assim? – Ela perguntou,calçando os sapatos.

- Não sei... – Jensen parecia uma criança. – Vamos faltar no trabalho! –Ele acrescentou e Danneel começou a rir. – Jogar hóquei!

- Isso é muito tentador! – Ela respondeu, encarando Jensen. – Não, esquece, trabalho!

- Não! Esquece o trabalho! – Jensen levantou-se da cama, jogando sua própria agenda no chão. – Vamos,está um belo dia em Nova York! Vamo sair, caminhar...alugar um Cadillac ou... andar de caiaque!

- Você sabe andar de caiaque? – Danneel perguntou, sorrindo.

- Não, mas estou aprendendo! – Jensen disse, sentando ao lado dela na cama. – Digamos que eu já aprendi que não se pode ficar em pé no caiaque!

- Eu tenho uma reunião as 9, não posso faltar! – Danneel disse, levantando-se da cama e preparando-se para sair. – E você também tem seus compromissos hoje!

- Sim, eu e mais doze, ninguém sentirá minha falta! – Jensen respondeu um pouco manhoso.

- Faremos tudo isso no sábado, ok? – A loira sugeriu.

- Quero fazer hoje. – Jensen disse um pouco mais sério, segurando na mão dela. – É importante.

- Jensen, eu tenho compromissos e responsabilidades hoje. Não posso deixar pra lá. – Danneel respondeu no mesmo tom. – Ela concluiu e Jensen sorriu de canto, resignado. – Preciso ir, ok? – Ela deu um selinho do loiro. – Mas te vejo amanhã a noite, não é?

- Claro. – Ele disse, sem nenhum ânimo.

- Bom trabalho! – Ela desejou enquanto saía pela porta.

Mas Jensen não foi trabalhar. Ele tomou um banho gelado e decidiu que a partir daquele dia as coisas seriam diferentes. E uma delas mudava hoje. Ele foi cedo rumo a padaria de Jared. Não porque estava com fome ou porque era hábito, mas era porque seu coração estava o enlouquecendo de tanto pedir pelo moreno.

Ele entrou porta adentro como se fosse salvar a vida de alguém, indo pra aquela parte do balcão onde sempre encontrava com Jared. Mas, para sua surpresa, ele não estava lá.

- Oi! – Uma das atendentes disse ao ver Jensen.

- Jared...

- Ah sim! – Ela interrompeu o loiro. – Jared disse que você viria buscar isso. – A moça entregou a mala que Jensen havia deixado no carro de Jared e seu travesseiro. O loiro sentiu um aperto no coração.

- Onde ele está?

- Não sei. – A moça respondeu. – Ele não veio hoje. – Ela concluiu e Jensen sentiu o ar lhe faltar nos pulmões. – Precisa de mais alguma coisa?

- Não. – Jensen se apressou a responder. – Não, obrigado.

Ele voltou pra casa atordoado. Jogou a mala e o travesseiro na cama de qualquer jeito, quando viu cair algo do meio de suas coisas.

Ele pegou do chão e viu que era uma foto. A foto dele e Jared no casamento de Genevieve e James. Ele olhou o sorriso de Jared na imagem e teve vontade de se jogar da janela de seu apartamente. Como diabos ele não havia percebido? _"Que há de errado com você, Jensen, seu idiota?"_ ele se xingava mentalmente olhando a foto, lembrando das mãos, lembrando dos 'fogos de artifício'...

"_Não é possível que eu tenha sido tão estúpido! O que foi que você fez comigo, padeiro?"_ Ele deitou-se na cama sem conseguir tirar os olhos da foto, deixando as lágrimas molharem o papel precário da Polaroid da festa.

Isso o lembrou de uma injustiça que ele também cometera. Ele pegou o telefone e discou um número conhecido.

- Ei pai... – Ele disse tentando disfarçara voz chorosa. – Bom ouvir sua voz... Eu estou ligando porque... queria pedir desculpas pelo que eu disse no sábado, eu... não falei por mal e não quis lhe faltar com respeito...

_- Eu sei disso, filho._ – Roger respondeu calmo. _– Quer passar aqui? Podemos almoçar..._

- Claro. Seria ótimo!

***

- No fim acho que... você estava certo. – Roger dizia, enquanto tomava um drinque com Jensen na sala. – Já fiquei tempo demais sozinho.

- Que nada, pai. Além disso, quando você resolver que precisa de alguém, não sou eu que vou te dizer quem e nem quando... E eu sei que a mamãe vai aprovar.

O loiro parou de falar porque sentia que ia começar a chorar de novo.

- O que foi Jen? – O pai perguntou, obviamente notando, de uma forma compreensiva.

- É que... Ela sempre segurou a minha mão através do gráfico e agora... e agora ela vai soltar! – Jensen parecia ter se dado conta apenas agora, depois de tantos anos, a ausência literal da mãe, enquanto chorava feito uma criança desamparada.

- Jensen, já está mais do que na hora... – Roger andou até o filho o abraçando carinhosamente.

- É que eu estou tão confuso!!

- Tudo bem, é normal que você esteja! – Roger tentava acalmar Jensen. – Sua mãe, Jensen, era muito, muito inteligente... E existe uma razão pela qual ela deve ter encerrado o gráfico naquele ponto. – Jensen apenas concordava com a cabeça. – Número sete é apenas uma metáfora para a pessoa que nasceu pra você, Jensen... E o mais importante, a única coisa que importa na verdade... é que a escolha é sua. – Roger acrescentou, enquanto Jensen limpava as lágrimas. – Você escolhe o número sete. – Quando Roger concluiu, o primeiro sorriso calmo de Jensen apareceu.

***

Durante o coquetel na outra noite dos colegas de trabalho de Danneel, Jensen observava de longe a moça conversar com algumas pessoas, se despedindo e pedindo licença quando viu Jensen e, obviamente, não queria deixá-lo sozinho.

- Desculpe por isso! – Danneel disse sorridente, quando chegou perto de Jensen.

- Sem problemas. – Ele respondeu, servindo-se de mais vinho. – Então, não entreguei ainda minha demissão oficialmente, mas... estou saindo do escritório. – Ele contou, orgulhoso.

- Vai trabalhar sozinho em seu próprio escritório? – Danneel disse, pronta praticamente pra fazer um brinde.

- Bom... – Jensen sorriu sem graça. – Estou pensando em muitas opções agora e advogar não é mais uma delas.

- Oh, Jen... – Danneel olhava pra ele como se ele fosse extremamente ingênuo. – Eu sei que foi legal tirar dois ou três dias de folga, mas acho que você está sendo radical! – Ela disse e Jensen baixou os olhos, suspirando. – Podemos viajar juntos se quiser, assim quem sabe você volte a toar uma outra decisão mais racional... Não pode largar seu emprego, Jensen.

- Não, Danneel, você não está entendendo, eu...

- Danneel! – O chefe da moça se aproximou do casal, interrompendo a conversa.

- Bryce! Como está? – Danneel cumprimentou simpática. – Bryce, esse é Jensen Ackles. Jensen, esse é Bryce Sanders, meu chefe.

- Como vai? – Jensen cumprimentou formalmente o homem grisalho que retribuiu o cumprimento.

- Ele é meu namorado. – Danneel acrescentou, e Jensen quase teve uma síncope, ficando completamente atordoado, como se uma 'profecia' tivesse se cumprido. Profecia que ele mesmo havia dito para Christian e Samantha, sobre a perfeita definição do número seis. – Quer mais um vinho? – Danneel perguntou, tirando Jensen de seu transe.

- Que tal um whisky? – Ele sugeriu, não conseguindo olhar Danneel.

- Claro, como quiser. – Bryce respondeu, sinalizando o garçom. – Podem passar na minha mesa depois, podemos...

- Claro,podemos nos conhecer melhor. – Jensen interrompeu o homem e comeou a puxar Danneel pelo braço. – Pode nos dar licença um segundo? – Ele não esperou o homem responder. – Obrigado.

- Jensen! – Danneel protestou enquanto eles se afastavam. – Era meu chefe, que grosseiria1

- Você acabou de me chamar de namorado!

- E daí? Não está bom pra você? – Ela perguntou confusa.

- Mas você é a numero sete!

- O que?

- Esqueça.

- Olha, Jen... – A loira começou, olhando firme para Jensen. – Eu sei que faz poucas semanas que estamos saindo, mas eu quero muito isso! Quero me comprometer com você! Temos tudo em comum, pensamos igual... Somos um casal perfeito!

- Não somos. – Jensen disse, sorrindo de canto e se achando realmente idiota. Ainda estava bronqueando consigo mesmo por não ter percebido antes. – Você acha que sou perfeito pra você porque me vê muito superficialmente... Você nem sabe o quanto odeio meu trabalho! Eu estou cansado de ser... previsível! Quero ser ousado, quero correr riscos! Eu não sei...

- Eu gosto e você do jeito eu é, Jen! – Ela respondeu sincera.

- Como supostamente pode dizer isso, Danneel, se não sabe nada a meu respeito? – Ele disse num tom plácido, e na realidade, discursava mais para si mesmo do que pra ela. – Você é uma mulher incrível Danneel... É educada, inteligente, carinhosa, atenciosa... Mas... – Ele pensou em Jared quando foi concluir a frase. - ...Preciso estar com uma pessoa que me faça ser alguém melhor... que cresça comigo, que haja parceiria... cumplicidade...

- Claro... – Ela respondeu, mas ainda não tendo idéia do que Jensen estava falando.

- Quer dizer... – Ele recomeçou. – Eu sequer segurei sua mão alguma vez... – Ele se afastava dela, indo em direção a porta de saída.

- Jensen... – Ela parecia ainda confusa e agora sua expressão dava lugar a tristeza.

- Não... sinto muito, Dan... – Ele parecia querer correr pra rua, pra longe dali e a loira apenas o acompanhava com os olhos.

***

Três dias haviam se passado e Jensen ainda não tinha noticias de Jared. Ele pôs a foto em seu criado mudo e olhava para ela quase durante o dia todo. Ele pegou o baú de coisas que tinha embaixo da cama, com lembranças de toda sua vida, de todas as etapas e olhou cada uma delas com um novo olhar agora. Aquilo não eram testes, nem fases, nem provações... Ele se deu conta finalmente do que significava _experiência de vida_.

Ele pôs o CD que Louise havia lhe dado de presente no tempo em que namoraram. Ela disse que dar CDs eram sempre bons presentes porque música simbolizava eternidade. Era um CD do Eastmountainsouth que ele deixou tocar várias vezes, especialmente a música 'Too Soon'

_**My mother's face**_

_(O rosto de minha mãe)_

_**Her state of Grace**_

_(Seu estado de graça)_

_**I hope I have your strength**_

_(Eu espero ter a sua força)_

_**And all your gentle ways**_

_(E todos os teus hábitos gentis)_

Ele pôs o boné que Brian havia lhe dado após o jogo do Dallas Cowboys, pra quem Jensen torcia como e sua vida dependesse do time. Jensen ficou admirando a foto dele com Elizabeth e sentiu falta da escola, mais ainda quando viu os rabiscos que Vince havia feito numa já amarelada folha de caderno quando Jensen acabou descobrindo quem era a grande paixão do garoto e, de quebra, descobrindo também sobre sua própria sexualidade.

O loiro releu o cartão de natal que Leo havia mandado no ano anterior. Leu as palavras dessa vez com mais cuidado. _"Quando você tiver que escolher entre ficar sentado ou ir dançar... Eu espero que você dance!"_

_**She smiled and we were safe**_

_(Ela sorria e estávamos seguros)_

_**She cried the cords gave way**_

_(Ela chorou as cordas cediam)_

_**We grew into life**_

_(Nós crescemos na vida )_

_**We left our homes too soon... too soon...**_

_(Nós deixamos nossas casas cedo demais... cedo demais...)_

Ele finalmente achou o antigo gráfico em meio a todas aquelas coisas. Olhou o desenho da mão de sua mãe ao lado da sua de quando era pequeno e sorriu ao perceber que, ao contrapor sua mão sobre a da mãe, descobriu que agora a sua é que estava bem maior.

- Não eram fogos de artifício literais, não é? – Ele disse enquanto relia as sete regras no papel. Parecia que finalmente havia se dado conta.

***

Ele acordou de manhã e, como geralmente fazia, pegou a foto dele com Jared para olhar. Quando girou o braço para recolocar a foto, sua agenda caiu no chão numa página específica. Coincidentemente no dia certo.

_Dia 18: Encontro com Sophia e Chad no Excelsior, às 15h._

Ele arregalou os olhos e literalmente pulou da cama para se arrumar. Estava aí a sua chance de encontrar Jared. Ele tinha que admitir que já estava em pânico por não ter notícias no moreno há tantos dias e, de certa forma, sabia que merecia mesmo o total desprezo do 'padeiro'.

Ele pegou seu carro e foi direto para o tal hotel. O caminho todo ele foi pensando no que dizer para Sophia e Chad, já que eles iriam achar muito estranho ele aparecer sozinho lá. Rezava para que Jared estivesse lá.

Ele entrou correndo no lobby do hotel e viu de longe Chad sentado na mesa sendo servido por um dos garçons.

- Olá! – Ele disse animado.

- Jensen? – Chad parecia surpreso e encabulado por ver o loiro ali. – Que está fazendo aqui?

- Vocês convidam as pessoas e depois esquecem é? – Jensen brincou. – Jared já deve estar chegando e...

- Ele nos contou, Jensen. – Sophia interrompeu o loiro. – Vocês nunca foram um casal, não é?

- Mas... – Jensen corou e não sabia bem o que dizer. – Não... que isso seja necessariamente verdade.

- Ei. – Chad disse calmo. – Está tudo bem, ok? Só sentimos muito na verdade a culpa foi nossa. Nós o pressionamos demais e ele acabou mentindo apenas para pararmos de os preocupar com ele...

- Mas você interpretou muito bem. – Sophia disse, um pouco magoada.

- Mas esse é o problema... – Jensen sorriu. – Não foi interpretação... certo, foi no começo, mas...

- Sem ressentimentos, Jensen. – Sophia o interrompeu novamente. – Se quiser se sentar com a gente, não tem problema.

- Obrigado, mas eu realmente preciso ver o Jared... – Ele sorriu sem graça, e claramente implorava com o olhar. – Eu realmente preciso dele agora...

- Ele não vai vir. – Sophia respondeu.

- Por que? Onde ele está? – Jensen perguntou aflito.

- Ele voltou pra costa... Está em Orcs Island... – Chad respondeu calmamente.

Jensen teve certeza que Chad e Sophia não interpretaram como grosseria o fato dele praticamente sair correndo atrás de Jared sem sequer despedir-se deles dois, mas definitivamente ele não iria esperar nem mais um segundo. Entrou no carro e rumou para onde tudo começara.

***

Ele chegou ao hotel onde tinham ficado no casamento e correu imediatamente para o salão onde serviam o café da manhã. Correu os olhos pelo lugar imenso e não encontrou o moreno. Estava praticamente vazio àquela hora.

Ele foi até a janela olhar o lago de um lado e o campo de golfe do outro, mas não encontrou quem procurava.

- Posso ajudá-lo? – A garçonete perguntou quando viu Jensen um pouco perdido.

- Ahn.. – Ele não sabia o que queria. Ou melhor, sabia, mas definitivamente a garçonete é que não lhe daria. – Um croissant de chocolate e um café sem açúcar... – Ele respondeu automaticamente.

- Vou querer o mesmo que ele. – A figura do moreno alto surgiu ao lado da garçonete que anoto os pedidos se retirando.

Jensen abriu seu melhor sorriso enquanto um Jared extremamente calmo se aproximava dele.

- Oi. – Jensen disse.

- Oi. – O moreno sorriu novamente. – Como sabia que eu...

- Chad e Sophia. – Jensen respondeu, ficando ainda mais perto de Jared.

- Você foi encontrá-los? – Jared pareceu surpreso.

- Olha, Jay, eu queria te dizer que... – Ele encarou os próprios pés por um segundo. – Larguei meu trabalho... – Ele sorriu de um jeito infantil.

- Ah é mesmo? – Jared respondeu, orgulhoso. – Estamos... procurando um novo gerente pra padaria, sabe...

- Sério? – O loiro pareceu empolgado.

- E adivinha só, sou eu quem cuido das contratações. – Jared continuou e Jensen entendeu o recado. – Procuramos alguém organizado e que... tenha algum conhecimento de Direito e que goste muito de croissants...

Jensen riu segurando o rosto de Jared, encostando seu nariz no dele, e aos poucos deixando suas bocas se encontrarem. Quanto mais Jensen beijava o mais novo, mais tinha certeza de que era ele o escolhido e, definitivamente, era uma excelente escolha.

Jared pegou nas mãos de Jensen e entrelaçou seus dedos nos dele quando finalizaram o beijo. O moreno olhou curioso para as mãos juntas deles.

- Não é estranho como elas parecem... se encaixar perfeitamente? – Ele disse, beijando uma das mãos e Jensen agora.

- Na realidade... – O loiro respondeu. – Acho perfeitamente previsível! – Ele riu fazendo Jared rir também da brincadeira.

- E então, qual é a programação agora? – Jared perguntou. – Que vai fazer pelo resto da sua vida?

- Não tenho a menor idéia! – Jensen respondeu sorrindo e sem medo nenhum agora, enquanto voltava a beijar o se único e eterno _número sete._

FIM.


End file.
